Inseparable
by playthekeys
Summary: Bella and Edward meet in kindergarten and last long as friends. What will happen when they grow up? Will their relationship last all the ups and downs? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, guys! This is my new story, please review and read the others I have. Enjoy!**_

_Inseparable_

_Chapter 1_

_BPOV_

Today was my first day at kindergarten. I was eager to meet a lot of new friends. Maybe I would get a bestie-best- friend for me to play with. I got up from my little bed and opened my closet. Mommy wanted me to use my new polka dot pink dress, but I hate pink.

I tossed it away, wishing Mommy wouldn't notice. I got out my new jeans and a t-shirt. Yup! That sure was comfy. I yelled for Renee, my mom, to come and comb my hair. Once she was done I went down to eat my breakfast. I grabbed my lunchbox and headed towards Mommy's car. I was so excited to get to school I opened my door so quickly, I was inside in less than 5 seconds.

Mommy got inside and started the car, "Bella, calm down. You're so excited to go to school." She chuckled.

"Yes! I want to get there, NOW!"

"Whoa, honey. I can't drive that fast,"

After a few more minutes, we finally arrived. Then, I felt it. I wasn't excited at all now. I was scared. What if people didn't like me? No, no.

It seemed Mommy noticed, "Bella, honey, what's wrong?"

"I– Mommy, I can't do this!" I managed to squeak out while I buried my head into her chest.

She stroked my mahogany hair, "Oh, sweetie. You can. You'll make a lot of new friends," she said before she kissed my forehead.

"Now, come on before it's late."

We got out of the car and I took a look at the school in front of me. It looked …fun. Maybe it would be.

When we got inside, kids were running everywhere. I smiled at myself. I liked to run.

I looked around and looked up at my mommy while holding her hand. She smiled and led me towards a tall, skinny woman.

"Hi, sweetie," she said in a high pitched voice, "What's your name, darling?"

_This woman is kind of weird, _I thought. "Um, Bella. Bella Swan," I stuttered.

"Bella?" she asked, "Oh, right. _Isabella, _you mean."

"She prefers Bella," my mom interrupted.

"Right," the woman smiled a cheesy smile, "Of course she does."

My mom glared at her, but she didn't seem to care. Instead, she continued talking, "My name is Mrs. Fisher. Follow me, honey."

She gestured me toward a tiny classroom with tons of toys. "Wow," I sighed.

"Well, I have to go now, Bells," my mom said.

"Oh, right. Bye, Mommy!" I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

She turned around and headed towards the door. Before I could react, there was already a girl with pigtails in front of me, "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. And you are?"

"Bella," and before I could keep talking, Alice was already dragging me across the room. She stopped, and I looked around. She had taken me towards a group of boys and girls.

"Bella, this is Emmett," she gestured toward a big kid, "He's my brother,"

"You can call me Super Emmett," he said. I giggled.

"Jasper," Alice continued as she pointed to a tall blond, "he's Emmett's best friend."

"Hi, Bella. You can call me Super Jasper," he said. I giggled again.

"Rose," Alice pointed to a beautiful blonde. She looked a lot like Jasper, "She's Jasper's sister," Oh, that's why they looked so similar.

"Hey,"

"And, that over there is Edward," Alice pointed to a tall bronze haired boy, with bright green eyes, "He's my brother, too."

He came over and said, "Hello, Bella. You can call me Edward," he smiled and made me blush.

"Or Eddie," Emmett interrupted.

"No. Not Eddie" said Edward.

"Okay, you can all call me Bella. Not Isabella," I said. I smiled at Edward and he returned a crooked grin.

"Okay, Alice. Are you finished?" Edward asked.

"Um, I think so– no wait, look over there," she said, "That girl is called Jessica, I think. If I could just tell her to come over and meet you–,"

"No, Alice!" Emmett, Jasper and Rose said at the same time.

"Okay, okay. It was just an option,"

"Yeah, c'mon, Al." Jasper told her and grabbed her hand.

"Oooh," Rose sang.

Soon they all joined in, "Jasper and Alice, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Jasper gave Emmett a playful punch and Alice stuck her tongue out.

We all laughed and Jasper and Alice went to the playground while Rosalie and Emmett read a book. That left Edward and me alone.

"So," he started, "How old are you?"

"3."

"I am 3 also," He smiled. "Why are your cheeks all pink?"

"I blush a lot,"

"Oh…" he said.

"Hey!" Someone called. I turned around and found a girl with curls and a blonde. They were really pretty.

"Um…hey," I replied.

"No, not you." The blonde said, "_Him._"

"Me?" Edward asked.

"Yes," the two girls giggled.

"What about me?" he asked.

"What's your name?" The one with curls said.

"Ed…ward?" he separated his name in a confused way.

"Well, Eddie," The blonde said, "I'm Lauren and she is Jessica,"

"Ok," Edward replied simply. "And don't call me Eddie, please."

"Mhmm, well, anyways, we wanted to know if you wanted to play with us," Jessica said.

"Play? What?" Edward asked.

Jessica and Lauren giggled, "Well, husband and wife, of course,"

"Er…no thanks. I'm playing with Bella. Sorry," I tried to hide a smile.

"Bella? That would be…her?" Lauren's voice asked with disgust.

"Yeah," I replied, I tried to be nice, "I really like your hair,"

"Everyone does. I don't like yours," She grinned evilly.

"Don't talk to Bella like that!" Edward growled.

"What?" Lauren asked arrogantly, "I was just being honest. I honestly don't like her hair."

"Well, I do." Edward muttered. "Come on, Bella. Let's go find Alice."

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. "Are you okay?" he asked once we were outside.

"Yeah, I think so." I replied.

"Well, what do you want to play?" Before I could answer he said, "Wait, you don't think I have cooties, do you?"

I laughed, "No."

"Good," He ran his pale hand through his tousled hair, "Please tell me you don't want to play husband and wife,"

"No, I don't. Someday I will…"

"Of course you will," He grinned.

I picked up a dirty soccer ball from the grass, "What about we play soccer?" I asked.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I live with Alice and she is all about pink and girly stuff…"

"I'm not. I like soccer, and I can probably beat you,"

Edward laughed, "Ha, ha. As if! You can't beat me."

We played for a lot of time and I was already winning 5-3. I fell a few times, of course, but Edward was still being a bad loser. He asked for round 2 and even round 3 until he finally gave up and congratulated me for winning. I knew he was going to be my friend. But a REALLY GOOD friend.

**I know this is a short chapter, but I didn't have much time. Anyways, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: No Kissing

**Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter, and yes, I will put more detail in the next chapters. So, just to explain, everyone is human, until now. Maybe later they can be changed to vampires, but I doubt it. And sorry to all of you who said children start kindergarten at age 5, not 3, but I am Mexican and here I started kindergarten when I was 3, so, I'm really sorry about that. Now, in this chapter, Edward, Bella and Alice are 10 and Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are 11. And just to explain everyone this will be a very musical story so there will be A LOT of songs for each character.**

**Anyways, let's go on with the story…**

_Inseparable_

_Chapter 2: No Kissing_

_BPOV_

Edward and I were sitting together in the park under our favorite tree. After we met, we've been always together. Even when we had school, we always sat together. Of course we were with Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper, but still…. We were _inseparable. _A lot had happened in the last years. For example, Rose and Emmett. They liked each other, and Alice and me encouraged Rose to tell him, but she didn't. And Edward and Jasper told Emmett to ask Rosalie to be his girlfriend, but Emmett always said they were still too young. Emmett had grown so much he was almost as tall as some middle school kids. Rosalie had let her beautiful hair grow until it reached her waist, and she was tall as well. Alice had cut her hair pixie-like and loved shopping and clothes. Her favorite game turned out to be 'Barbie (Bella style)" and I wasn't too happy about it.

Jasper had hair the same color as Rosalie's and was very tall too. Edward grew so much and started wearing braces when he was 9.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" He interrupted my thoughts. I turned to face him and he was fixing his bike's wheel.

"Nothing, just old memories." I answered and got up, "Why don't we race again?"

"Again, Bella?" he complained. "We just raced five minutes ago!"

"Just one more," I pouted, "Pleaseeee?"

"Okay, Bella. Just one," He raised a finger.

"Yay!" I jumped.

He got on his bike and I got on mine. "Ready?" I asked and he nodded once, "One… two…. THREE!"

I started gaining speed as he stayed behind a bit. I rolled my eyes, he _always _let me start first.

"Faster, Cullen!" I yelled over my shoulder, "You're as fast as Lauren!"

"Oh, no, Bella! You didn't just say that!" I heard him yell.

The sound of his wheels started getting closer. Finally, I saw him reach me and let me behind.

I started going faster, but I stopped when I saw it. "Edward, wait!"

"What now, Bells?" He was next to me in no time.

"Look at that," I pointed at the building, "what is it?"

"A church, Bella."

"No, not the building," I rolled my eyes, "_That"._

"Do you mean the wedding?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," I sighed. "I've never been to one…"

"Of course you've been to one! Remember Irina and Laurent's?" Irina and Laurent were Carlisle and Esme's friends. Carlisle and Esme were Edward's parents, and they'd invited me to that wedding.

"But I've never been to mine,"

"Of course not, Bells. You're still too young. But someday you'll get married."

"To whom?" I asked.

"To…" he said, "someone very special."

"Are _you _someone very special?" I asked, confused.

"I….Yeah, I guess I am." He blushed. "And you're someone special, too."

"So are we getting married someday?" I asked.

"Sure. If you want to." He replied and looked away.

"I do, but just one– eeww look at that!" I pointed to the bride and groom kissing.

"Yuck!" Edward made a disgusted face, and his braces shone.

"Okay, one thing, at our wedding, NO KISSING, okay?" I made a stern look.

"No kissing," Edward said, "promise."

When we were about to keep going we heard a booming voice, "Aww, Eddie and Bells are getting married."

And Emmett walked from behind a tree with a camera in hand.

"Emmett!" Edward and I said at the same time.

"What?" He asked, innocently. "I was just filming you two and your love promise,"

"Ugh," Edward said.

"Come on, lovebirds. Let's go for an ice-cream."

"Love_birds_, Emmett? We're not birds!" I punched him in the arm.

He patted me on the head, "Yeah, Bells, whatever you say. Someday you'll understand."

"When?" I asked.

"When…when you get married."

**I'm sorry, this is a really, really short chapter, but it was all that could happen in this one. Next chapter will be when they're 15 and it'll get a bit sad, and it'll probably be long, so sorry about this one, again!**

**Review please, and I might update tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3: You like me?

**Finally, the 3rd chapter (YAY!) . So, please review and tell me what you think.**

_Chapter 3: Parting Ways_

"Bella, come out in this instant!" I heard Alice yell from the other side of the door.

"Wait, Alice!" I yelled back, "I'm not ready, yet!"

"But, Bella!" she whined, "I still have to do your hair, and your make-up!"

I gave up. That's why I hated parties. I always had to be Bella-Barbie and go shopping, but I guess I did have to go to this one. It was Rosalie's Sweet 16, and she was extremely excited. Of course it was supposed to be Jasper's, too, but he decided to leave the day to Rosalie. And Edward, Alice and me were 15, still. But anyways….why did I have to wear heels? And a long dress? My death waited. I knew Edward would be as eager to go as I was. Everyone was going as couples except us both, since we didn't have one, not that we cared.

You see, Rosalie started going out with Emmett on her 14th birthday. Alice and Jasper started dating soon after we finished 8th grade. They'd been together for so long, but the way they looked at each other– it seemed as if nothing else mattered to them besides their love. Edward and I liked to spy on them, because it was like watching a romantic movie.

But, as I mentioned before, Edward and me were boyfriend/girlfriend-less, but since we were best friends, it doesn't matter much to us.

I finished putting on my blue dress and got out to find Alice sitting on my bed reading _Seventeen_, "I'm ready, Alice," I groaned.

"Finally!" She squealed and stood up. She looked _beautiful. _She always did, but this was 'wow'.

"Wow," I breathed.

"What?" She looked down at her dress, "It is horrible, isn't it?"

"No, Alice! Of course not! You look gorgeous!" I told her.

"I do? Thanks," She blushed.

I looked at her once more. She was wearing a strapless lilac dress. Alice had left her beautiful black hair grow down to the middle of her back, so she had silky hair. Her make-up was natural and made her look amazing.

After that, Alice spent her time making me look, according to her, _dazzling. _But of course, I wouldn't dazzle more than her or Rosalie.

After I read a few pages of _Wuthering Heights_, after being made-over by Alice, she came to my room once again, "Bella, come on! Jasper and Edward are here!"

I looked at her with concern, "What the hell is Edward doing here? He was supposed to meet me at the party!"

I noticed a smug smile building on her face, "I don't know, Bella."

"Alice! You know people will think we're a couple!"

She rolled her eyes, "Haven't they always?"

I was about to fight back, but she was already dragging me across the room towards the stairs.

I started going down, _Don't fall, don't fall, _I thought. But with my luck, of course I did. I waited to hit the ground, but instead, a pair of muscled arms caught me.

I looked up to those smoldering green eyes, "Thanks, Edward."

"You're welcome," He grinned and I stood up, "By the way, you look beautiful."

"Er…thanks," I'm sure I blushed deep, scarlet red. "You don't look bad yourself."

He chuckled quietly, "Thanks,"

"So, should we go now?" Jasper asked. I was so busy blushing, I forgot all about Jasper being there.

"Sure…right," I muttered.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Jasper's Mercedes he had just received for his birthday.

"No, wait," I said, "I forgot something upstairs."

I ran to my room and grabbed my pair of black Converse. I put them in a bag that matched my dress and met Edward in the garden. "Ready, let's go."

"Jazz!" Alice came running towards Jasper, "Can I drive, please, please, please?"

"Alice, you're fifteen!" Jasper said.

"But I don't look fifteen!" Alice pleaded.

"No, you actually look twelve," Edward smirked.

I nudged him on the ribs and scolded him, "Edward,"

"What? She does," He said.

"I don't! But fine, _you _drive, Jasper. But when I get my car, you'll be sorry," she folded her arms across her chest and got inside the car, and slammed the passenger door.

"Agh," Jasper groaned and went to Alice, "Alice, Al, c'mon, open the door. I'm sorry, please, love."

"That pixie can be real trouble, huh?" Edward chuckled.

"Shut up, Edward. She's your sister." I said.

"Right, like you don't say that kind of stuff,"

Although I knew exactly what he meant, I said otherwise, "I don't have a sister, so I wouldn't know."

"Humor me, Bella." He said.

I smiled and we both got in the backseat of the Mercedes. It seemed Alice was still mad, but Jasper had his free hand intertwined with hers, so it would all get good. I saw Edward snatch the blue bag from my hands and take a look inside it.

"You know Alice is going to kill you, right?" He whispered.

"Shut it! She's going to hear you!" I put my hand over his mouth.

He pushed my hand and said, "Don't worry, she won't."

I stuck my tongue out and he laughed.

"What's so funny, guys?" Alice turned around to face us.

"Nothing," I replied, _way _too quickly.

"Mhmm," Alice pursed her lips and her eyebrows pulled together.

Jasper poked Alice's arm, "Love, we're here."

We all turned our gazes to the beautiful decorations that spread all over the Hale's garden. It was even better than the parties you saw on TV. This was amazing.

Soon we saw a someone blonde hair and a red dress coming towards us, "Alice, Bella!"

"Rosalie!" we both shouted at the same time.

"Rose, you look beautiful," Jasper told his sister.

"She does, right?" Emmett came up from behind Rosalie and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Oh, my God, Rose! Is _that _the dress your parents brought from Paris?" Alice asked with her eyes wide open. We all rolled our eyes, while Jasper smiled.

"Yes! Isn't it beautiful?" Rosalie answered and soon they both started a conversation about fashion and make-up.

That was, until Edward interrupted, "If you're finished with your little girl talk, can we go inside now? It's freaking' Forks, remember? It's _freezing_!"

"Right, right. Freezing…it….something" Rosalie began to think about something, "Yes! The snow machine! Jasper, Emmett, Edward, could you go see where it is, I just– people– coming– please!"

Emmett put both hands on her shoulders, "Rosalie Hale, look at me. It's your Sweet 16, so calm down. We'll go check, but please, get a drink or something." He turned to look at Alice and me and we both nodded at his unspoken request.

"C'mon, Rose. Let's go to your room," I told her and put my arm over her shoulder.

We walked across the garden, leaving the boys behind next to the cars.

_EdPOV_

"Come on, you two. We have stuff to do," Jasper told Emmett and me.

"Wow," Emmett ran a hand through his curly hair, and looked at Rosalie walking to her house.

"Em, let's go." I told him.

"I just still can't believe it," He said and sighed.

"Believe what?" Jasper and I said in unison.

"That _her, _the prettiest girl on earth, of all the boys she could choose, she chose _me. Me, _guys… _me._

"Why wouldn't she choose you? She liked you since she met you," Jasper said.

"But, I mean, I'm just an ordinary guy," Emmett said again.

"Ordinary? Then what do Jessica, Lauren, Tanya, Mary, Anna and Helen see in you?"

"The point is, Em" Jasper said, "She chose you, and that's all that counts."

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go,"

After we sent someone to tell Mrs. Hale what had happened to the snow machine, we headed to Jasper's room, and just waited for Rosalie to call us to the party.

Jasper grabbed one of his many guitars, and started playing. I grabbed one of his guitars, too. He had a Stratocaster and I was holding his Gibson. Emmett joined us soon with his own bass and we all started playing together. That was a funny thing about all of our friends. We all loved music. I played the piano and guitar. Jasper played the guitar. Emmett played the bass and drums. Rosalie played the piano and sang. Alice only sang. And Bella played the guitar and sang beautifully.

We kept on playing on of the songs Jasper had written, and soon the girls were next to us, claiming they had heard us and started singing too.

Rosalie was next to Emmett and Alice next to Jasper. Bella came to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders, making me feel an electric shock from her touch. _I swear, that girl will be the death of me, _I thought.

But it was true; I had love Bella even before I promised I would make her my wife someday. I still relied on that promise.

I knew she didn't see me that way, but somehow, my hopes were still up.

The song was finally over and I left the guitar on Jasper's bed. I went to sit next to Bella and she turned around to look at me. I suddenly felt the urge to kiss her, and run my hand across her blushed cheeks. That last part I couldn't help but do. I wasn't thinking about what I was doing and lifted my hand to her face. She jumped at my touch, but then smiled and blushed a deep red.

"Why did you do that for?" She giggled.

I stiffened, and maybe even blushed, but I finally shrugged, "I don't know," I then smiled my crooked smile that I knew for a fact– thanks to Alice– made Bella's breath uneven.

After she got her breathing even again, she opened her mouth to speak, but Alice interrupted, "Come on, you two. People are starting to arrive."

We all went down the stairs towards the garden, while the guests waited outside. Once we were outside, all people's gazes turned to Bella, Alice and Rosalie, except Lauren's, Jessica's and Tanya's.

Mike Newton was staring at Bella's chest with his mouth hung open. He came towards her and hugged her.

"Hey, sweetheart." He said.

Bella looked repulsed and pushed him off, "Mike, let go! And don't call me sweetheart!"

"Come on, baby. Let's go somewhere more," he looked at me and grinned, "private."

That pissed me off, "She said let go, Newton!" I growled.

"Is she yours or something, Cullen?"

"No," I mumbled, as much as I wished she was.

"Then shut up," he said and pulled Bella with him.

I pulled Bella's hand and said, "LET HER GO!"

"Cullen, everyone knows you like her, but she doesn't like you back. So fuck off," Mike smiled.

I forgot all about Bella being there until her chocolate eyes met mine, "_You like me_?" she squeaked out.

**I know, cliffy, sorry ******** But, I had to live it there to be able to keep on with next chapter. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jasper?

**Thank you for reviewing last chapter! I'd like to thank my reviewers, Fernsfairie, ****anime123456781, guardgirl414, Sunlit Frost and the review I liked the most and loved and encouraged me to keep writing, special thanks to CloudyAlore.**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

**Currently listening to: Dusseldorf – Regina Spektor**

BPOV

"You like me?" I asked. It couldn't be true. Edward didn't like me. Not as more than a friend, not even as much as I wish he did. We were just friends, that was it.

I was still waiting for Edward to answer, but he didn't. He stared at me with fire in his eyes and walked away. Just like that. What had I done now?

Alice and Jasper were right next to me before I could even breathe.

"Bella, don't worry, it will be okay." Alice told me.

"Yeah, Bells. Just ignore him," Jasper soothed me as he put a hand on my shoulder, and I instantly relaxed. Jasper always did that to me, for some reason. His father called it charisma, but Jasper always got people calmed down.

I didn't realize I was crying until Alice handed me a tissue. Why did it hurt so much? He just walked away! No big deal! But, unfortunately, my heart did take it was a big deal. _Stupid heart, _I thought. Edward _was my best friend. I shouldn't care if he doesn't like me as more than a friend. _But did I care? What if I did? I shook my head at the thought. I couldn't.

I wiped away the tears swelling up in my eyes. I felt my eyes still red, and my lips swollen, but I headed to help Rosalie. I wouldn't ruin her party.

"Hey, Rose." I greeted her as she walked across the backyard.

"Oh, hey, Bella. Where's Edward?" Of all things, she just had to ask _that._

"I don't know," I said quietly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Rosalie's eyes showed confusion, "You two are _inseparable._"

Oh, thanks, Rose. That helps. "He…" I started, but ended it with a sigh.

"Aw, what's wrong, Bells?" Rosalie held my shaking hand. The unwanted tears ran down my cheeks, ignoring my urge to stop them.

"I don't know, exactly. I mean, Mike said Edward liked me…" I started, but Rosalie put a hand on my mouth.

"Can you hold that thought? I have to find Emmett," Rosalie was out of my sight, not even waiting for my answer.

"Bella?" A very familiar voice said from behind me. I could recognize that voice anywhere. _So now he's talking to me! _**(I was originally going to leave it there, but I have so much more to write)**

"What?" I answered coldly, finding myself glaring daggers at Edward.

"Aw, Bells. You know I didn't mean to hurt you. I'd _never _hurt you." He lifted his hand to touch my wet cheek.

"Don't touch me." I growled as I moved my face away.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I really am. I- I didn't know what to do." He apologized.

"And walking away was the answer." I grumbled.

"No. It wasn't. I'm a jerk, I know."

"You're not a jerk." I mumbled, now that Edward's mesmerizing eyes defeated me, again. We couldn't be mad at each other for long. I took his hand in mine.

"Thanks, Bella." He said.

EPOV

I pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around me. How I wished I could stay there forever. "I love you." I whispered very low so I knew she wouldn't hear me. Although I wish I had the courage to tell her. No, it wasn't about courage. I had fear. Fear of losing her, losing her smile, losing her laugh, losing her eyes, but most of all, losing her touch.

I shook the thought away and kissed her forehead, without thinking.

Bella looked up at me and smiled, "What was that?"

"It's called a kiss, Bells." I chuckled.

"For what?" she asked.

Instead of answering her 'for what?' I decided to answer instead 'for who?'

"For you." I said and put my hand on her waist. "Would you dance with me?"

She giggled, "Sure." She took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

I pulled her back against me and said, "No. Here."

"What? Dance here?"

"Yep."

"Edward, there's no one here, and _no music_!"

"I know." I grinned and started humming the lullaby I'd written for Bella when we were twelve.

"That's beautiful. What song is that?" Bella asked.

"Your lullaby."

"My– what?" She seemed confused.

"I wrote it…for you. When we were younger." I looked at the ground and felt my cheeks burn.

Her arms wrapped around my waist and she kissed my cheek. "Thank you so much, Edward."

At the sound of her lips saying my name, I knew I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed to tell her I loved her, to kiss her. I leaned in to crush my lips to hers. When I was only inches away, someone interrupted.

"Edward! Bella!" The voice I heard everyday said.

"What do you want, Emmett?" I almost growled. _Perfect timing, Emmett,_ I thought, _as always._

"You need to find Alice." Emmett said rather quickly.

"What? What happened?" Bella asked.

"Newton." Emmett said through his teeth, "That idiot decided to bring beer and ruin Rose's party."

"And what does this have to do with Alice?" I asked.

"We last saw her talking to Newton and his friends, and now we can't find her."

That hit a nerve. The idiot of Mike Newton was going to pay for this.

¨Where's Jasper?" Bella asked. _Yes, Jasper _should _know where Alice is, _I thought.

"With Rosalie," Emmett answered. "Their parents wanted to see them." _Great, just great._

"Don't worry, Em. We'll look for Alice, right, Edward?" Bella said and I nodded.

"Thanks. Just one thing; if you see Jasper, don't tell him. You know how he gets when it comes to Alice." Although I wasn't completely happy with not telling Jasper, I couldn't help but agree.

After Emmett had gone back with Rosalie, Bella and I looked _everywhere _for Alice, but in the end it was useless.

We also needed to hide from Jasper. If he found out, he'd go nuts.

"Edward, look!" Bella whispered. I turned around and saw Jasper clearly looking for something, or in this case, someone.

"Uh-oh."

"I know. If he finds Alice and she is doing something, well, er– bad, you know he'll get hurt." Bella said.

"Let's follow him." I didn't know if that was going to work, but we had to try.

JPOV

Where the hell was Alice? I wanted to give her the necklace I'd bought for her. She told me she'd be right where I left her. Rosalie said to Emmett something was wrong, but refused to tell me. _What if something happened to Alice? _I thought. No, she was safe…hopefully.

So she definitely wasn't in the main dance floor, but where, then? I needed to look for her, and so I did.

I suddenly heard noises coming from then backyard, making me follow them.

When I turned to look at the near bench, I saw her.

My breathing stopped, my heart did, too. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move. There she was, the love of my life crushing her lips and tongue into someone else's. Tyler's to be exact.

His hands were all over Alice. His hands were under her shirt. I wanted to punch him in the face, but my body still didn't react.

"Oh, Jasper." Alice moaned as she kept kissing Tyler. _Jasper? _Tyler was smiling.

She was calling me, I would answer. "What?" I gasped out, though it sounded more like a growl.

Their lips were separated and Tyler looked my way, grinning.

"Hey, Jazz." Tyler smirked my name.

"Wait, what?" Alice saw me, and her eyes were wide open. She then looked at Tyler and slapped him.

Suddenly, someone gasped from behind the trees and Edward and Bella came into view.

"Oh, Alice!" Bella pushed Tyler away from Alice. I guessed Alice was a bit drunk.

She could walk in a straight line as she walked to me, so she _was _conscious. Her green eyes were flooded in tears.

"Jasper! I'm so sorry, I–,"

"Save it, Alice. I don't want to hear it." I said and I turned around leaving her behind with every step I took. The one who had stolen my heart stayed behind me. I didn't look back. And the worst thing was, that _one _didn't give my heart back.

**I know this is sad! I'm sorry, but that's how the story goes. Anyways, please tell me what you think of it. And any ideas are welcomed. Review, please! And again, I'm sorry about the sad chapter. It made me cry so much while I wrote it. But, it'll get better, I swear. **

**-Alice.**


	5. Chapter 6: Leaving and not coming back

**You know what? I **_**am **_**continuing the story. I don't care if you haters hate it. A lot of people just told me they liked it, so here it is.**

**I'm sorry I'm so late, but I had already written it, and it all disappeared 'cause my computer died, and so I had to write it all over again. Sorry, again :)**

JPOV

I couldn't handle it anymore. I thought Alice loved me, but apparently, she didn't. Why did she do that?

I thought about this, endlessly, while I sat in my room. All sort of thoughts came to my mind, _maybe I should talk to her. No, bad idea. Um…maybe I'll tell Rose to ask…no, no._

The soft knock on my door interrupted my useless thoughts.

"Jasper? Are you there?" Edward's voice said. I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't. The air got caught up in my throat, blocking the way for any word to come out. I heard steps coming from the stairs, but didn't bother to find out who it was.

"Is he in there?" Emmett's booming voice asked. On a normal day, I would have chuckled, or maybe even laugh, but today it was different.

I guessed Edward had whispered his answer or maybe just nodded, but Emmett knew I was in my room…_dang! _

"Get out of there _now_, Jasper!" Emmett yelled. My parents would probably be mad at me for letting Emmett yell that loud, but I didn't care much now.

I knew I sounded like a little boy, and Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Ali– and Bella, I mean, would probably make fun of me, "No, Emmett."

My lower lip stuck out a little as I pouted.

"You want me to come in for you?" Now he was teasing.

"No, Emmett. Just leave me alone, OK?"

"Jazz, man, what happened? Eddie here wouldn't tell me." Emmett whined. A thud was heard and soon after, Emmett's loud "Ouch!"

"Don't call me Eddie." Edward hissed. So, they wanted to know what happened, but wouldn't stop fighting. Great, just like typical brothers. That was what had been weird about Rosalie and I: we never fought like that. We got along so well, unlike Emmett, Edward and Ali– their sister. Why couldn't I even _think _her name? I needed to get a grip on myself; it was just a name! And still, it sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Jasper, I know it is your room and everything, but I'm coming in, whether you like it or not." Emmett threatened. I sighed in defeat. It wasn't the first the came into my room without knocking, or anything else.

They both burst through my door, their eyes looking all around my room until finding me sitting in the nearby white chair.

"Hey?" I said it like a question.

"Jasper, you can't stay here all day."

"I wasn't planning to." I mumbled, remembering what I was thinking of before they interrupted.

"Man, you have to do something!" Emmett almost yelled.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to leave."

"Leave? What do you mean 'leave'?" Emmett asked, clearly not getting the point.

"Like, leaving Forks. Going somewhere else…to…think, I guess." I mumbled.

"But you're coming back, aren't you?"

"Maybe." _Or maybe not_, I thought.

Emmett and Edward were silent. It seemed Edward had read my expression, knowing I wasn't really planning on coming back.

"Emmett, where's Rosalie?" Edward broke the silence.

"Um…I don't really know," Emmett said, worry growing on his face, "I better go look for her."

I started thinking about what would have happened if it had been Rosalie kissing Tyler instead of Al– _her. _Well, first, Rosalie would _never _do that. She's way too…careful, I guess.

Once Emmett was out of my room, Edward's eyes flickered back to me, burning holes. He was glaring, in a way.

"You're leaving." He muttered, and I nodded, "but you're not coming back."

I nodded once more. God knows how weird my voice would have sounded.

"Are you at least going to talk to Alice?" He growled. Why did he have to ask that? I hadn't even thought about that! I needed to talk to her, but _could _I?

"I guess I'm going to."

Edward left the room without a word, and I was left to deal with my thoughts. I gathered all the courage I had and stood up, walking to where I thought Alice was.

**I know this is short, but I'll probably update tomorrow. What do you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 7: Don't Go

**Here, as promised:**

**Chapter song: Almost Lover – A Fine Frenzy**

BPOV

"Alice, please! Just hold on for a minute!" I yelled as I ran after her.

She stopped abruptly and turned around. I saw her face clearly: her make up was ruined, as well as her dress; but what truly mattered was that her piercing green eyes were flooded with tears and her cheeks were red from crying.

"I ruined it all, Bella!" She gasped out as she hugged me, sobbing on my shoulder.

"No, Alice." I tried to soothe her, but she was crying even more. "You just have to talk to Jasper."

"Didn't I tell you? He said he didn't want to hear it!" she sobbed even harder.

"Don't worry, Alice. He'll talk to you sometime." I said, hoping that my words were true.

"Yes, I will." Another voice said. Alice and I turned around quickly. Jasper was leaning against a tree, looking dark and mysterious. He stepped towards us, the moonlight making him look paler than he already was. His face showed no expression at all, which was weird, since Jasper _always _smiled. But at least they were going to talk, so that was good…right? I didn't have to worry; they always solved their problems, no matter what. But, they had never had _this _kind of problem…

But Jasper was the one who came to talk, so all would be fine. Before I knew it, I was grinning like an idiot.

"Alice, I need to tell you something." Jasper mumbled. I realized they had to talk alone, so I had to leave.

"See? Everything will be fine." I whispered in Alice's era before I turned on my heel and walked back to what was left of the party.

"Don't leave, Bella." Jasper said, stopping me by putting his hand on my shoulder. He turned me around. "I think you need to hear this, too."

He didn't want to talk alone with Alice, so something was not right. What did I need to hear about them, anyway?

"What is it, Jazz?" Alice hadn't talked until now, and she gasped her words out. Jasper flinched at Alice's nickname for him.

"Don't call me that." Jasper said very slowly.

Alice looked as if she wanted to cry, but she fought back the tears and muttered, "Sorry."

"Whatever." Jasper answered, coldly. What was he doing? Didn't he see he was hurting Alice? "That's not what I came here for." I'd never seen him act this way, let alone talking like that. "I'm leaving."

"What?" Alice's eyes filled with tears and soon they were rushing down her pale cheeks. "Jasper, don't!"

"Alice, I can't stay, OK?" Jasper growled. What was I doing standing here like a fool?

"Jasper, just calm down and talk things through." I said to him.

"No, Bella….just, leave me alone!" He turned around, leaving Alice gasping for air and flooded in tears.

_EmPOV_

"Rosy, are you there?" I asked as I walked into her room.

"Yes." Her once graceful voice whispered. She was in the bathroom. As I made my way to her, I started hearing her quiet sobs.

I reached the door and kneeled next to her, "Rosalie, what's wrong?"

"Everything's wrong, Emmett!" She sobbed, "Jasper's miserable, I'm leaving, and–."

"What? You're leaving?" I demanded furiously.

"Emmett…I…" Rosalie opened her mouth to say something else, but closed it again quickly. After a few seconds of silence, she finally mumbled, "I can't leave Jasper alone, Emmett."

"Rosalie, I _love _you! Don't leave…" I held my hands around her, as if protecting her from everything, not letting her go.

"I love you, too, Emmett. So, so much," She turned her head around and kissed me passionately, but with a hint of fierce in it.

I kissed her back, with more strength, "Rosalie…don't." I said against her lips.

"I'm sorry…"

**I know this is short, again, but I had to update soon and the rest isn't completely finished yet. I've been so, so busy, and I'm on a trip right now, trying to update for you guys…. :)**

**But, what do you think is going to happen with Alice…where is Jasper going?**

**And Emmett and Rosalie? **

**Worst of all…Edward and Bella?**

**Tell me your theories and if you guys have any suggestions, tell me!**

**After these few 'sad' chapters, the good thing is coming.**

**Review!**

**-Alice**


	7. Chapter 8: True Love

**Yay! Another update!**

_No one's point of view_

Carlisle and Esme got out of the car, holding hands as they walked towards Mr. and Mrs. Hale.

"Hello, Carlisle." Mr. Hale greeted him.

"Hello, Harry." Carlisle nodded towards Mrs. Hale, "Jane."

Jane was sobbing uncontrollably and Harry had his arm around her shoulders.

"Where's Alice?" Esme suddenly asked.

"With Bella, I think." Harry answered, lowering his head.

"You _think_?" Esme shrieked. "Where is my daughter, Harry?"

"Esme, dear, calm down." Carlisle rested a hand on his wife's shoulder. He then turned to look at Harry, "So, you're leaving."

Harry lowered his head, "I can't leave my son alone, Carlisle, and you know it."

"And where are you going?" Carlisle's voice was still calm, but with a hint of sadness in it.

"You know I've been offered the job in New York for a long time…well, now I'm going to take it."

"Hey, Dad." Jasper came from behind Harry, carrying a large suitcase.

"Ready to go, son?" Harry asked. Jasper hadn't seen Carlisle and Esme.

"Yeah, I'll just–," Jasper was interrupted by Esme's sobs, growing on Carlisle's shoulder. "Carlisle? Esme? What are you doing here?"

"We came for Alice, Emmett and Edward." Carlisle replied.

"Oh. Right – look, about what happened…I'm sorry, I just had –,"

Carlisle lifted a hand, "Don't worry, kid. You don't have to explain. Not to me, at least."

"OK, Carlisle." Jasper replied. Then he turned back to the house, "Rosalie, let's go!"

"No, Jasper. Wait," Rosalie's melodic voice said from inside the house.

Emmett and Rosalie walked hand in hand to everyone else, looking at each other as if they were seeing each other for the last time.

"Oh, Rosalie!" Esme cried and ran towards Rose with such speed no one could have ever imagined, "I'm–,"

"Esme, don't worry…" Rosalie said.

_BPOV_

I sat next to a tree, waiting for Alice to come back, as she said she would. I looked around for someone, but it was all empty.

Suddenly, a warm hand touched my shoulder and Edward sat right next to me, his arms around me.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed my hair. I realized Edward had been really weird tonight – hugging and kissing me.

Edward felt me stiffen and lifted my head with his hand, "What's wrong, Bells?"

"What? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking."

"About…?" Edward inquired.

"You." I said truthfully.

"Me?" He grinned, "What about me?"

"Nothing in particular, just…you."

"You're acting really strange, Isabella Swan." He mumbled, and tightened his right arm around me.

"Me? It's _you _who's acting weird!" I complained.

"What do you mean by weird?" Uh oh. I wasn't going to answer that.

"No, forget it." Thank God, Edward was the kind of person who didn't push on answers.

Suddenly, his arm holding me started going up my back, until it reached my neck. He turned my face upwards to face him.

"Bella, I need to tell you something."

**Oh, God. What is he going to say? It's pretty obvious, but anyways. This was going to be a longer chapter, but I cut the chapter in half, so I'll update soon, OK?**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 9: More people leaving

_EPOV_

Oh, God. Here I was, unable to shut my stupid mouth. What was I supposed to say? So, I needed to say the truth –but, she would freak out and…I don't know…run away? Could I possibly be able to admit my love to Bella?

OK, here it goes…

"Bella, I love you." I admitted. I lifted a hand to my hair as I let the words sink in.

She stared at me for quite a while, until she carefully opened her mouth and flashed a smile at me, "Well, of course you do! I love you, too, silly."

Although those words were supposed to make me feel better, I knew she didn't mean what I wished they'd meant.

"No, Bella. I mean, like…as more than a friend." There, I'd said it.

Her eyes drifted at the house, and nothing came out of her mouth. I waited patiently.

After a minute, she'd just said "Oh."

I felt my heart sink to the bottom of the ocean, taking away every drop of happiness.

"Well, you're lucky today," Bella suddenly said, making my heart jump at the sound of her voice.

"What?"

"I happen to love you, too, you know? As more than a friend." She smiled at me, making me grin like an idiot.

"Really?"

"Really," she whispered as she leaned in to crush her lips with mine.

Kissing Bella was nowhere near what I'd imagine. Her lips were soft on mine, our tongues dancing gracefully together. It just seemed…perfect.

"I love you, Edward." She said against my lips.

"You are my life now." I replied. **(A/N: Sorry, I had to do that.)**

We spent all our time there that night, until Carlisle and Esme found us and told us the Hales were gone. We all looked for Alice everywhere, until Bella found her sitting next to the fountain where Jasper had first said he loved her, crying her eyes out. Bella and I tried to talk some sense into her, but she wouldn't listen.

I walked Bella to the front door of her house, as my family waited in the car.

"You OK, Bells?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm just worried," she rested her head on my shoulder, "about Alice."

"Don't worry, love. She'll be alright." I whispered. I kissed her forehead and she lifted her head up so her eyes met mine.

"Wow," she said, "I still can't believe this. _You _loving _me._"

"I've always loved you, Bella." I replied.

She smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen on her and leaned in to kiss me.

Again, I couldn't respond quickly and she amazed me. I knew she hadn't date anyone, but she was such a good kisser.

"Bells, is that you?" Charlie's voice said from what I figured was the living room.

I cursed silently as Bella pushed me away gently, "Yeah, Dad, it's me!"

"What are you doing out there?"

"I am–er, nothing! Just a sec!" She called out. She turned to look at me, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

She kissed me once more and entered her house, leaving me breathless.

I headed back to Carlisle's car, smiling like an idiot.

We were all silent for a few minutes until Esme said, "Edward?"

"Yeah…?"

"Did you just kiss Bella, son?" Carlisle continued. _Oh, great; and here comes Alice._

"Yes, you did! Oh, I'm so happy for you, Eddie!" She chirped in.

"Er…thanks, I guess."

Alice ranted until we got home – no, wait. For much more, actually. But then, she went back to sobbing.

_1 month later BPOV_

"Alice, c'mon!" I told her. She was literally, a zombie. Edward was really scared for his sister.

Oh, by the way. These past weeks, Edward and I had been completely drooling over each other. He was the best boyfriend someone would ever ask for. Unfortunately, this happiness was only for us, since Emmett could be said as a zombie, too. But not as worse as Alice. At least he talked to Rosalie. Rosalie had changed, also. She wouldn't talk to me or Alice, or even Edward!

"Bells, I can't." Alice said as she came out of her room.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Carlisle, you can't do this!" I heard someone yell from the other side of the hallway.

"Edward, son, look at your sister, she's not OK." Carlisle's soothing voice said.

"Alice, what's going on?" I turned to her, waiting for a reply.

She said nothing.

Suddenly, Emmett appeared from behind me and rested his hand on my shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Bella."

Alice had gone to her closet and I followed her. We never spoke until I broke the silence, "What? Alice, tell me! What's going on?" I demanded. By now I knew something was, in fact, wrong. Very wrong.

"Sorry, Bella! I can't!" she sobbed.

The voice I'd heard talk to Carlisle spoke again, "I'm not leaving! I'm staying with Bella!"

"You can't, Edward," his father replied.

_Oh, my God. _That was when I understood everything. They were leaving. All of them. Just like the Hales had. My breath got uneven, my heart stopped for a second. _My _Edward was leaving…

But why? Duh, what a stupid question. It was because of Alice. But I didn't blame her; she wasn't doing well.

I ran to the hallway and saw Edward storm out of Carlisle´s office, fuming. He turned around and found staring with tears in my eyes.

"No, Bells! I…sorry, you just heard that….shit! I don't want to go Bella, you know it." He came dashing towards me and he put his arms around me, like a shield.

"You're leaving," I gasped out.

"Bella, I love you…" Then it all went black.

**This story is getting sad…right? I'm sorry, it will soon get better, I promise. So please review!**

**-FuturerMrsCullen**


	9. Chapter 10: My Edward

"Bella? Bells, honey, you OK?" a far away voice called my name.

"What happened?" I brought a hand to my face but felt nothing. I felt dizzy, but I knew I was stable.

"Why don't you sit down?" the same voice asked. By now I knew it was Charlie, my dad.

"Is she awake?" My mom's voice exclaimed.

"Renee? I mean, mom? What are you doing here?" After divorcing Charlie, she moved to Seattle, and she was such a busy woman I can't believe she came all the way here, to the Cullens', in the middle of the forest…

I opened my eyes and gasped. I wasn't in the bright and amazing Cullen house, anymore. I was in my dull, old room with Renee and Charlie surrounding me, with their eyes wide open.

I turned my body into a sitting position and rubbed my eyes. OK, so this wasn't a dream. I needed to know what happened.

I turned to face Charlie and told him with my eyes, wordless, that I needed to know what was going on.

His eyes instantly drifted to Renee "Um, Renee?" Charlie mumbled uncomfortably, "I'll just go and you tell her, OK?"

"Mom, what happened?" I asked, concerned. Charlie left the room silently and closed the door behind him.

"Bella, I–," she stuttered. She brought a hand to my hair and started smoothing it. "They left."

"What? Who left?" I knew exactly who had left, but I felt so numb that was the first thing that came out of my mouth. The tears swelled up in my eyes, but I wiped them off quickly before this could turn into a tear show.

"Edward, the Cullens, I'm so sorry." Renee said softly.

I knew my heart was broken and my world was falling apart, but my numbness didn't let me do anything. Edward had left. He had left _me_. He told me he would never ever leave, and what happens? It probably wasn't his complete fault, but I just would miss him like nothing else.

I felt my mind turn black and suddenly, I felt nothing. Just….black….

_Edward, _my _Edward. Don't leave me…._

**I know it's very short, but this is half the chapter I wrote, so I'm just editing some stuff and will probably update later on today or tomorrow, so just be patient.**

**So, please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 11: Bella? Bella Swan?

**I want to thank **_**Jonakovamp64, reader13lovesbooks, polyphany, twilighters of the world, sabrinaluvstwilight, slytheringrl17, Water Droplets**_**, who reviewed last chapter, I'm very happy! I just found out I have 67 reviews and I'm quite happy about that.**

**Anways, let's get on with the story.**

"Bells, you're leaving." Jacob said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I've been planning this for years, Jake." I said soothingly. I knew he wasn't happy about me leaving, but it had been my dream since always.

"I know," he said giving up. He had been trying to convince me of not going, but I had won a scholarship in one of the best music schools in the country and it had been my dream college since I was 10.

Edward and I had planned it. We would go there together along with Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jazz.

I know I sounded weird talking like that of them. So…_freely, _after all that happened and how I had been a zombie all those years.

OK, not so many years, just 2. But that was just because Jacob had moved into town and I met him. He's been my best friend ever since and we're inseparable. Just like Edward and I were.

_OK, Bella, you need to stop comparing Jacob to Edward, _I thought to myself. They were completely different!

Anyways, the reason why I can talk and think about the Cullens so happily is because I forgot them…in a way. I mean, I'll always remember them as the very good friends they were, but I decided to forget how I was hurt when they left. I needed my life to go on, right?

So, long story short, I was in the airport, ticket in hand, ready to leave. And Jacob was standing next to me with a pained look on his face, and that didn't make me happy.

"Jake," I said softly. I lifted a hand to his face. He was so tall, I barely reached, "I'll come visit and you promised to go visit me every weekend. We'll be OK."

"I know, I know," he moaned. He looked as if he was going to burst out crying in that instant. It made me feel so awful when I saw him like this. He was the one who had saved me, and here I was now, making _him _suffer. What kind of best friend was I?

"Passengers in flight 165 to New York, please go to gate 15 to start boarding, please." The woman's voice on the speaker said.

Jacob cursed silently and I slapped him on the arm. A smile didn't appear on his face like it always did.

"That's me," I said, "I have to go."

"'Kay," Jake mumbled, "See you on Saturday."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"What, Jake?"

"You need to take something," he pulled up his sleeve and took off his Quileute-made bracelet. He grabbed my hand and put it on, "So this way you'll remember me."

"Like I would ever forget you," I laughed.

And with that, I left.

_JPOV_

As I saw Bella walk away from me, I couldn't help but feel an ache in my chest.

"I love you," I mouthed as she became out of sight.

**(A/N: Sorry, I know his POV was short, but that's how it's supposed to go)**

_BPOV_

Westchester Music Academy. Wow, who would have ever thought I would win a scholarship _here_?

I wasn't brilliant. I just sang and played the guitar. Nothing compared to other people I've seen. Like my friend, Angela. She was a brilliant piano player, but she wasn't accepted here. She went to Julliard. Of course, that's a better school, but I liked WMA.

As I walked to the lobby, I heard music. Music playing _everywhere._ I would love this place so much.

"Hey, babe," a deep voice said from behind me, "can I help you?"

I turned around to see a blond guy with pale blue eyes. He wasn't that handsome, but not bad.

"Um, no thanks. I was just going to my dorm," I explained carefully. This guy didn't seem trustworthy so I walked away slowly.

"I'm Mike Newton, by the way." Now that hit something. _Mike Newton_? _The _Mike Newton? No, this couldn't be happening.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Might as well get this over with, "Bella. Bella Swan."

His smug smile faded and he looked at me with his eyes wide open.

"Bella _Swan_?" He started laughing, "No you aren't! She was ugly and weird, and–you're not her!" by now he was yelling. What was his problem?

"Um, yeah, I'm Bella Swan. Anyways, I have to go." I left without a goodbye and smiled to myself. He was so freaked out of seeing me here. But what was he doing here, anyway? He didn't like music as far as I knew.

As I walked thinking about had just had happened, I bumped into someone.

Being the clumsy girl I was, I fell backwards on my butt and muttered, "Ouch."

"Are you OK? Oh, I'm so sorry, I totally wasn't paying attention!" A musical female voice said.

I looked up to see a beautiful girl with wavy blonde hair cascading down her back. She looked so familiar!

"It's OK. I'm fine," I said while I stood up. Boy, was she tall! "Sorry, I'm new here. I'm Bella."

She smiled at me, "Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale."

Oh, my God. Rosalie Hale. Oh, my. Oh, my.

"Rosalie! Oh, my God, it's me! Bella! Bella Swan!" I screamed. Everyone was staring at us, but I didn't care.

Her eyes were wide open and soon she was squealing like a Robert Pattinson fan girl **(*cough* me *****cough*) **"You're Bella! Oh. My. Emmett!"

"I know! So you're still with Emmett, huh?" I was so happy! It was like the separation never happened and we were the best friends we were once again.

"Yeah, I am. We're engaged," she was beaming with pride.

"What?" I coughed out. Engaged? Were they crazy?

"Yeah, look." She showed me her left hand and there was the gorgeous ring planted on her finger. "I know we're young, but we've been together for what? 8 years? Maybe more, it was time to get serious."

I smiled at her. That was the Rosalie I knew, serious about _everything_.

"So, where's Emmett?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess somewhere with his friends. I can't go with him 'cause he says he has a surprise for me."

"That's nice. And Jasper? What happened to him?" I had so many questions to ask her!

"Oh, he got in here, too." She explained, "He composes music. Oh, right, I forgot to tell you. I'm here to sing, did I tell you that? And Emmett wants to be a DJ."

"Figures," I laughed. Emmett just _had _to choose that.

We talked all the way to my dorm and I threw myself to my bed and fell asleep immediately. Who would imagine I would find the Hales and one Cullen here? This was going to be amazing.

**Wow, 2 updates in 2 days! That's a record! Anyways, please tell me what you think and I'm already writing the next chapter so review!**

**-FuturerMrsCullen**


	11. Chapter 12: Alice? ALICE!

**I'm sad, guys. I didn't get many reviews! I'm sad now :(**

**So I'm trying to update as soon as possible. So again, thanks to my reviewers:**

**-Water Droplets**

**-Jonakovamp64**

**-xxfattaeey**

**-reader13lovesbooks**

**-A is for Angel**

**And to my wonderful friend, Scarlet Writer, to whom I talked for quite a while and gave me something to think about while writing this chapter! Thanks for our 20 PMs! LOL.**

**And thanks to everyone who added the story to the story alert.**

_BPOV_

I hurried to my computer and started typing. It was an hour before my first class started, so I had to hurry up.

_Jacob,_

_Hey, Jake! I'm here and my dorm is amazing! I have so many things to tell you! But I'll just type the most important stuff._

_You will never, ever believe who I found. Mike Newton! Remember, the jerk from Forks?_

_Ha, ha. Just kidding I can just imagine your face right now. Yeah, he's here but he's not the one important._

_Rosalie is here! Rosalie Hale! Along with her brother Jasper and her boyfriend Emmett! And they're engaged! So, basically I'm very happy right now, and you have no idea how much I miss you._

_But it's only Monday and I'll see you on Saturday…still, it's a long wait._

_So, I have my first class very soon and I have to go now. Looking forward to your reply._

_Love,_

_Bella._

_P.S. How's Charlie? Everything fine there? And tell me, what's going on with your life?_

I turned off my MacBook and grabbed my tote bag. I looked at myself in the mirror. Not bad.

While walking down the halls I noticed a few things. One, for example, was that people here weren't like the ones in High School. Everyone here liked the same thing I did, and had the same aspiration: _music_.

I stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway. Where was my first class?

I grabbed my schedule and read, _Music History, Mr. Banner, Room 365._

That wouldn't be hard to find. I walked for like about 15 minutes until I reached room 365.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, the new student." I said to the teacher. He smiled at me and gestured towards a seat near the back of the classroom. My table partner hadn't arrived yet.

Mr. Banner started talking about the beginnings of music. They had already passed the Greek and Romans, but I could catch up easily.

While I took notes, suddenly, someone came running into the room.

"I'm sorry, I was deciding what to wear today, and I lost track of time and, and–," a high-pitched voice **(A/N: Guess who it is!)**

I looked up to see a pale girl with shiny, smooth long hair.

She walked towards my table. I guessed she was my table partner.

She sat down and got out a bright pink notebook. Wow, that was weird.

"Hey, psst," she called to me. I turned to her and smiled, "What have they been talking about?"

"Um, not much. Here," I pushed my notebook towards her.

"Thank you so much," she said while she copied my notes with such a speed, "I'm glad I have a new table partner. I'm Alice."

"I'm Bella," I said back. She smiled and laughed.

I didn't say anything and kept taking notes once she gave back my notebook.

"Class, I need you to fill out these papers if you want to sign up for the Winter Music Festival." Mr. Banner suddenly said. Music Festival? What was he talking about? No one told me anything about a music festival.

I stared at him confused. Alice noticed my face and said, "Um, Mr. Banner?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"I don't think Bella knows yet about the Winter Music Festival." She gestured towards me sympathetically.

"Oh, right. Well, you see, this is our first year with this event. We have our annual event, the _Last Note_, which you may have heard of," he explained. Of course I had heard of it. It was in the last day of the term and only 20 students are chosen to play.

Mr. Banner continued, "So, since we have so many talented students here, 20 students a year playing wasn't enough. And so on the Winter Music Festival, another 20 students are chosen to play their compositions."

Oh, my God! So, I didn't have to wait until the end of term to play one of my many songs! If I was chosen, that is.

Just before I said thank you, a strawberry blonde girl sitting in the front said with a nasal voice, "But, Mr. Banner? We can still be chosen to enter both the winter festival and the Last Note, right?"

"Sure, Tanya, sure you can," Mr. Banner answered rolling his eyes.

I saw Tanya smile to a pale blonde sitting next to her. I wondered what were they like.

"Okay, so those two," Alice whispered to me, "Are Tanya and Irina Denali." Oh, so they're sisters, "And they are total bitches."

I laughed out loud and everyone in the class looked at me weird.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" Mr. Banner asked me.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, everything is fine," I said in between giggles.

Mr. Banner started to give out the papers to sign up and I started filling them out as soon as I got them.

_Name: Isabella Marie Swan_

_Age: 18_

_Department: Vocals and Acoustic Guitar_

_Dorm number: 235_

_Comments:_

…..

Erm….comments. According to Mr. Banner, I had to put anything about me and my music aspirations. Uh-oh. I'd never really thought of that.

I turned to Alice and saw what she was writing.

_Name: Mary Alice Cullen_

_Age: 18_

_Department: Vocals_

_Dorm number: 452_

_Comments: Well, basically I like to sing, like, A LOT!!! So yeah, choose me!_

I giggled at her comments. She was very–

OH. MY. GOD. The name. Alice. Mary Alice _Cullen. _Alice! ALICE!

"Oh, my God!" I squealed.

Alice looked at me with her eyes expressing concern. I stopped squealing and turned instead to scream inside.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

I couldn't even talk, so I just pointed at my paper, at my name.

"What's wrong with your–Isabella…..Swan….BELLA!" Alice started jumping up and down and squealing.

"Girls, would you stop?" Mr. Banner said annoyed.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Banner, but she's _Bella Swan_!" Alice explained, but Mr. Banner had a confusion face with on eyebrow lifted, "You see," Alice continued, "Bella and I were friends since we were 3, and my brother was in love with her."

"Edward? You mean Emmett, right? Tell me you mean Emmett!" Tanya yelled with a hint of hate in her words.

"I would, Tanya, but I don't lie. Edward loved _Bella_." Alice smirked, "Anyways, when I was 15, my boyfriend Jasper and I broke up and Edward and Bella started going out. My family and I left Forks and Bella and Edward got separated. Edward became a zombie, tried to go back with Bella, and now we're here, and she's here and….and…I guess that's it."

Alice smiled when she finished her explanation. Man, she had some good lungs. But, she said a lot of things I didn't know. Like the thing about zombie Edward. I'd have to catch up about a lot of things later with her.

But, there was this thought wandering through my mind. Why was Tanya so angry when she heard Edward was in love with me? Was she his…girlfriend, or something? It was _so _hard for me to imagine Edward with someone else. But I had to get over it, right? Of course he had moved on, unlike me.

But, did that mean Edward was here at WMA? He couldn't be! He played the piano, and wonderfully, so no doubt he would be here. Still, my conscious mind didn't want me to believe it.

As we walked out of the classroom, I saw Tanya talking to someone outside, "So, like, yeah, I was, like, thinking that maybe we could go, like, to your dorm, and you know, like, have some fun."

Alice rolled her eyes and went to her locker across the hall. She yelled suddenly, "Let's go, Eddie Boy!"

I turned around quickly. Did she mean Edward? Oh, my. Would he recognize me?

"Alice, what?" a velvet voice came from behind me.

It was him.

"Edward, look who–," Alice started.

"I can't talk right now, 'kay?" he replied in a hurry.

"But, Edward, look! It's Bella!" She said frantically.

I looked at him in the emerald eyes of his and got lost in them. He looked away, quickly, though. He was Edward Cullen, no doubt. Still perfect and handsome as always.

"Hey, Ed–," I said but I was interrupted.

He wasn't even looking at me, "Hey, new girl. Anyways, Alice, Tanya wants me to go with her and I'll see ya later, okay?"

With that, he walked away with his hand on Tanya's waist. I couldn't believe it. He said he had loved me and then just walked away like that? Didn't he remember _anything_?

I felt the tear swell up in my eyes and so I blinked a few times, making them start running down my face.

Of course he'd moved on. Of course he didn't remember…

**So there it is! I updated twice today! Can you believe it? I know I can't. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think.**

**And don't worry, Edward will recognize Bella once he gets the chance to get lost in her eyes, OK?**

**Haha, so Edward cookies for all of you reviewers! **

**-FuturerMrsCullen**


	12. Chapter 13: Jasper coming

**Hey, guys! **

**I just have a little explanation I need to make, OK? Bella is attending WMA, but Westchester is in NY, and Jake couldn't possibly visit her every weekend if she was in **

**So thanks to my reviewers, NY. But, I just noticed that mistake until now, so let's say WMA is in Oregon, always:**

**-Water Droplets**

**-polyphany**

**-A is for Angel**

**-Irina Cullen**

**-kami23**

**-sabrinaluvstwilight**

**-slytheringirl17**

**And a special, again, to Scarlet Writer and just a little note to tell her that her suggestions is definitely going in the story! Thanks so much!**

_JPOV (Jacob)_

As my old computer booted on, I instantly checked my e-mail. Bella said she would e-mail as soon as she got there.

Oh, there it was!

_Jacob,_

Jeez, what a good way to start.

_Hey, Jake! I'm here and my dorm is amazing! I have so many things to tell you! But I'll just type the most important stuff._

Typical Bella.

_You will never, ever believe who I found. Mike Newton! Remember, the jerk from Forks?_

What? The jerk? The one who hurt her? My hands turned into fists and I growled. I slammed my fists on the desk.

_Ha, ha. Just kidding I can just imagine your face right now. Yeah, he's here but he's not the one important._

Oh, thanks, Bells. Now my desk is almost broken and all because of your little jokes. Not the one important? Then who is it?

_Rosalie is here! Rosalie Hale! Along with her brother Jasper and her boyfriend Emmett! And they're engaged! So, basically I'm very happy right now, and you have no idea how much I miss you._

Whoa, whoa, hold on. Rosalie Hale was Bella's friend from childhood, and Jasper's her brother…oh, and Emmett is one of the Cullens. Brother of the stupid Edward Cullen, who had hurt Bella beyond belief. And engaged? Weren't they like, 19, or something? Those friends of her were so weird!

_But it's only Monday and I'll see you on Saturday…still, it's a long wait._

So she misses me. I miss her a lot and I can't wait for Saturday. I already made a plan and everything. And I bought her a little gift, which I knew she would love.

_So, I have my first class very soon and I have to go now. Looking forward to your reply._

_Love,_

_Bella._

_P.S. How's Charlie? Everything fine there? And tell me, what's going on with your life?_

I hit the "reply" button quickly and started typing,

_Hey, Bells!_

_I miss you, too, you know? You aren't the only one who lost your best friend. Charlie hasn't called you? I'm surprised. But he's ok. You know, same old, same old. My life is pretty boring right now. It's not every day I get to spend with you like the old times, is it? So, basically I've been riding our bikes with Quil and Embry, but it isn't as fun. They miss you, too. Quil says he misses your obsession with vampires and Embry misses your sarcastic jokes. So, yeah, I'll come on Saturday, OK?_

_-J_

_BPOV_

"I'm sorry about that, Bella, please don't cry." Alice soothed me with a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You should be happy. You just found your best friend in the whole wide world and you're crying!"

I couldn't help but think about Jacob. He was my best friend, wasn't he? But Alice was a very good friend, as well. Who says I can't have many best friends?

"You're right, Alice. Well, I have to go. I told Rosalie I'd eat lunch with her. I'll see you later!" I called as I headed towards the entrance.

"Sure! Got to my dorm later! You know the number!" She called back. I laughed and nodded once.

I headed towards the café Rose had told me about. When I arrived, she was already there with a friend.

"Hey, Bella!" She greeted me as I arrived at her table, "This is Victoria." I waved shyly, and sat down.

Victoria nodded with a smile. She then turned to Rose, "Hey, girl, I gotta go with Josh. I'll call you later, 'kay?"

"Sure," Rose said, "Have fun."

Victoria left after waving at me, and I smiled back.

"So, Bella, Emmett says he has a surprise for me and he'll be here later and he wants to see you, of course." Rosalie explained with a grin plastered across her beautiful face. It was obvious she was very much in love with Emmett. She always was.

Suddenly, two strong arms grabbed me from behind my chair and lifted me up. "Bella!" A booming voice yelled, "I missed you, 'lil sis!"

By then, I knew it was Emmett. He always called me 'lil sis, 'cause he said I was like her little sister who wasn't a shopaholic like Alice.

"Emmett….can't…breathe," I gasped out.

He laughed loudly, "Sure, Bells."

He put me down and I saw him clearly. They had changed so much. Emmett was enormous, as always, but he was handsome, as well. He looked a lot like Edward. Of course they did, they were brothers.

I couldn't believe it. This was such a weird encounter. We haven't seen each other in over 5 years, and here we were, talking and laughing as if nothing had happened. I guessed that's what best friends did. Really good best friends.

Rosalie had explained earlier Jasper was arriving here in a month. He'd been at Julliard for a year, while Emmett and Rosalie were here, but he missed his sister and got in here, instead. Julliard had a hard time letting him go, because he was a wonderful guitar player.

Rosalie stood up for food while Emmett and I kept talking.

"So, are Jasper and Alice friends now?" I asked Emmett.

"That's–well, I…" he was hiding something, and he knew I'd discovered him, but before I could ask him what he was planning, Rose came back.

"So, Emmett," she said handing him a soda, "did you tell Alice?"

"Um, tell her what?" he asked innocently. His eyes were on his feet. I raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"About Jasper coming," Rosalie's forehead creased.

"No, why would I?" He kept hiding something.

"Maybe because I asked you to!" Rosalie screeched.

"Rose, don't worry! Calm down!" Emmett made movements with h is hands to calm down Rosalie, "I got it all covered!"

"Yeah? How?" Rose was really angry. So much, she was starting to turn slightly red.

"That's exactly your surprise!" Emmett grinned, his dimples showing. "Jasper is arriving tonight and Alice will see him and everything will turn out perfectly!"

Rosalie was silent for a minute and her face started getting redder. "What?" She screamed.

"Yeah, it's a brilliant plan, isn't it?" Emmett was still smiling, not noticing Rosalie's furious glare.

"Emmett, you fool!" Rosalie yelled at him. I jumped on my chair and Rosalie gave me an apologetic look. "Are you crazy?!"

"No, Rose, wait!" Emmett put his enormous hands over his head as Rosalie came over to smack his head.

"Rose, calm down," I told her, soothingly. I grabbed her wrist and motioned her to sit down.

"I'm sorry, Em," she said after a few seconds of staring at a blank wall. Rosalie stretched her hand to put it over Emmett's and he smiled a crooked grin.

"It's okay, Rosie."

"No, Emmett. It's no okay. Jasper's coming tonight and Alice doesn't even know!" She wailed, "Don't you remember what happened last time they saw each other? They broke up and he was devastated!"

"But you told me last week they were together again!" Emmett exclaimed.

"What?" Rosalie and I said at the same time. Why hadn't Alice told me? Rosalie's face was drained in confusion.

"Yeah, you said it while we were eating in IHOP."

"No, Emmett!" Rosalie finally understood what he meant and rested her head on her hands, "I said Lauren and Tyler were back together! Not Alice and Jasper. Oh, fuck, this is screwed!"

Emmett's face turned into a mask of many emotions, "Uh-oh," he said slowly. "I'm an idiot!"

"Yes, you are!" Rosalie snapped at him. For a moment there, I thought Rosalie was being really harsh with Emmett, but soon I remembered that she had always been like that, and Emmett didn't have a problem with it, so, I left it there.

"Bella, come on!" I snapped back to reality and saw Rose walking out of the café. I mouthed a "sorry" to Emmett and hurried behind her, handling my backpack in a hand and my coffee in the other.

As I started catching up with her, I began hearing her unintelligible mumbles.

"Rose, where are we going?" I asked breathlessly. She had long legs, meaning she had long strides.

"To talk to Alice. She needs to know Jasper's coming." She started going faster and I stopped on my tracks.

Alice didn't know. God, she'll be broken.

I ran to Rosalie and we both ran to Alice. I didn't know what to expect of her reaction, but something would happen. The problem was, I didn't know if it was good or bad.

**There, guys! Sorry I wasn't inspired much while writing this, but I promise next chapter will be better! You know, 'cause Jasper's coming, Alice doesn't know, Edwrad will see Bella again….will he recognize her?**

**Any opinions? What do you think will happen?**

**Oh, and I want to put cameos on the upcoming chapters. So, if you want to appear as a new character, tell me in a review and leave me your name. I don't think I'll be able to include a lot of new minor characters, but if you don't get a spot, you'll appear, even if it's for just a while, I promise.**

**-FuturerMrsCullen**


	13. Chapter 14: Beauty Salon?

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, guys! Keep them coming! Thanks to **_**Irina Cullen **_**(who, by the way, reviews every chapter! Thanks Irina!), **_**Scarlet Writer **_**(same as Irina, thanks!), **_**reader13lovesherbooks, IsabellaMarieCullen, vampirelover13, princess1992, kami23, slytheringrl17, Water Droplets **_**(thanks so much for all your reviews!) and **_**sabrinaluvstwilight**_

**So, the characters I have for now in cameos are Noel, Erica, Anissa, Jordan and Bridget. So, I need to know if any of you guys are Team Jacob, 'kay? Remember, you can still appear in the story!**

**Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you. Remember Alice had long hair in Rosalie's b-day? Well, she still does, okay? But you'll soon see why.**

**So, on with the story and remember about Winter Festival? I need song suggestions, guys! I have a few planned, but I need some more! Like **_**Scarlet Writer**_**, she suggested a song and it's going in the story!**

**So, let's continue…**

_BPOV_

"Alice, are you there?" I whispered softly in the door of her dorm. I couldn't hear a sound inside, but soon she was at the door, smiling up at us. When did she even open it?

"Hey, guys!" She chirped happily.

"Hey, Alice," I said nervously. I wasn't going to be the one to drop the bomb. Rosalie needed to tell her!

"Alice. In," Rosalie looked at her sternly while she said this. Alice's face seemed scared so she backed away, Rosalie pushing her to the couch.

I closed the door behind me and went to join them.

"Alice, we need to talk," Rosalie mumbled.

"Is something wrong?" Alice asked. Her eyes were drifting from Rosalie to me and then back to Rosalie.

"In a way. It's no _that _bad, I guess." Rose said looking at the ceiling.

"Just tell me, Rose." Alice rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she sighed and let herself fall on a horizontal position on the couch. "It's about Jasper, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Rosalie smiled apologetically at her.

"What about him?" Alice had her head in her hands and didn't look up.

"He's coming here," Alice's head shot straight up and Rosalie continued, "today."

"Rose," Alice moaned, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I told Emmett to tell you, but he had a plan, so he didn't!" Rosalie exclaimed. I looked at her and noticed her eyes were watery.

"A plan?" Alice asked confused.

"Yeah, he thought I told him you and Jasper were back together and wanted you guys to be together sooner." Rose explained.

At that point, Alice started sobbing uncontrollably. She came to me and wrapped her arms around me, so I hugged her back, "It's okay, Alice," I soothed softly.

"No, Bella, it's not okay!" She gasped out, "Because you know what? I wish that what Emmett thought were true! I love Jasper and I forever love him!"

This took Rosalie and me aback. I knew Alice still love Jasper _when he left. _Like, 3 years ago! I mean, I already got over Edward, in a way. But Alice was different and I needed to understand that.

"Well, I supposed I was expecting this," Rosalie sighed. "You've always loved Jasper."

"And…does he love someone?" Alice's teary eyes looked up at Rosalie.

"I don't know, Al," Rosalie talked nervously, searching for words, "He doesn't talk about it and I don't think it'll be a good idea if I asked."

"Wait," Alice said suddenly, "Does Jasper know I'm here?"

"Well...no. That was the point of Emmett's 'surprise'," Rosalie said in a _duh _tone.

"Perfect!" Alice squealed. She was sad just a second ago. What happened?

Alice came running to Rosalie and I and pulled us to the hallway. "Oh, I forgot something!" She said as when she was just about to close the door. She went back in and was next to us again in less than a minute.

Alice walked towards the parking lot, so Rose and I followed her. When she was next to a yellow Porsche, she stopped and grinned at us.

"Bella, you haven't been formally introduced. This is my baby. My Porsche 911 Turbo," She sighed.

"Wow," I gasped.

"Yeah, I know. Get in," Rosalie looked at me but shrugged and got in. I couldn't help but do the same thing. Where were we going?

Rosalie asking Alice soon answered my question.

"Oh, to the beauty salon," Alice said cheerfully.

"What? Are you crazy?" Rosalie screeched, "This is definitely not the moment for a make-over!"

"You'll see why," was Alice's only response.

"Alice, stop the car!" Rosalie yelled over Alice's loud speakers. She had plugged in her iPod playing Hot N Cold by Katy Perry. I must admit, I loved this song, but Jasper was coming in less than 2 hours and Alice was here dancing and singing! And going to the beauty salon, I might add.

_You change your mind, like a girl changes clothes_, the song started and Alice sang loudly with it.

_Yeah, you PMS like a bitch, I would know _"Oh, yeah I know!" Alice yelled. What was wrong with her?

_And you always think, always speak cryptically. I should know, that you're no good for me._

When the chorus started playing, Alice started doing a little dance, which went literally to the song._ 'Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out _when the song said this, Alice waved her hand out of the car almost being hit by a post.

_You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

"Okay, that's it!" Rosalie turned off the volume and Alice narrowed her eyes at her, "What? You were acting like crazy! No, you were acting like Tanya!"

Alice sighed and kept driving like a normal person would, "I'm sorry. I just get really happy with that song. Did I really look like Tanya?"

Rosalie brought a hand to her chin, thinking, "More like Irina, I'd say."

"Ouch," Alice winced.

"Yep," Rosalie replied, making a pop sound at the 'p', "So, why are we going to the beauty salon?"

"I have a plan, but it may not work. I won't loose anything trying," I noticed she touched her hair for a second and then returned her hand to the steering wheel.

"Mind telling us the plan?" Rosalie insisted, "Because being a Cullen…you all like to make plans and see what Emmett's turned out to be."

"I want to wait 'till later," We saw Rosalie narrow her eyes, so Alice continued, "Don't worry, Rose. You'll know…eventually."

"But I want to know _now_!" Rosalie whined. She looked like a five-year-old.

I thought about Alice's plan for a while. Knowing her, I had a vague idea of what she might want to do. But was it really worth it. If she did what I was thinking she would do, she would lose one of her most important things in her life! I couldn't even imagine Alice without it…I guessed I'd have to wait and see…

**Like you guys will! You'll have to wait and see what happens! Any theories of what might happen? Tell me, I'd love to hear them!**

**Anyways, review guys!**

**-FuturerMrsCullen**


	14. Chapter 15: Extreme Makeover

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed: **_**not-a-writer-ish, reader13lovesbooks, Scarlet Writer, slytheringrl17, A is for Angel, polyphany, Irina Cullen, **_

**On with the story…**

_BPOV_

We arrived to a beauty salon I'd never heard anything about, but it was supposedly very famous. There were women everywhere, but Alice went to the girl behind the counter and asked for Tony. They told her to wait, and so there I was, sitting with Alice in nothing but silence.

"So…have you seen Edward?" Alice asked suddenly. I wish she hadn't, thought. I didn't really want to talk about it.

"No, not after you talked to him," I sighed.

"Bells, don't be sad!" Alice pleaded, rubbing circles with her hand on my back, "he does remember you!"

"Yeah? You said 'Bella' and he didn't even look at me!" I said frustrated.

"But that's because he gave up," Alice explained. I raised an eyebrow, clearly confused.

"What?"

"You see, when we left, every time someone said 'Bella' he would turn around and started getting crazy. It was really scary," Alice laughed, "But then he understood you weren't there, and kind of gave up, so that's why he's now immune to the B word."

"Yeah, of course he gave up. He's dating Tanya now," I muttered.

"I know; it's frustrating. She's a complete _bitch_!" Alice yelled. Everyone turned to look at her, so he mumbled a "sorry".

"Alice Cullen!" a male voice yelled. It had a slight Italian accent.

"Tony!" Alice squealed and ran to the man. He had piercing blue eyes and his short red hair was as smooth as Rosalie's. I wondered where Rosalie was.

_Flashback_

"_I'll be right back, okay?" Rosalie said was we got out of Alice's car._

"_Where are you going?" I asked curiously._

"_Um…somewhere. I'll be quick, I promise," Before I could say anything more, Rose ran to the other side of the road and kept running. Unfortunately, Alice dragged me into the salon before I could see where Rose was headed._

"_Where do you think she's going?" I asked as soon as I felt the warm air fill my lungs._

"_I don't know…" Alice thought for a second, "But she'll be back; c'mon."_

_End Flashback_

"Bella, come meet Tony!" Alice motioned with her hand towards the man.

"Hey," I said as I approached them.

"You must be Bella Swan!" Tony laughed, "Eddie's lost girlfriend!"

_Thanks,_ I thought, _I appreciate it_, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Oh, look at your hair!" he exclaimed, "So pretty!"

"Um…thanks," I mumbled. I didn't really take much care of my hair, but I liked how it was.

"So, what shall I do for you today?" Tony turned to Alice smiling.

"Let's talk inside, please," Alice whispered. I think she thought I wasn't listening, but obviously, she was wrong. She turned to me, "Bella, could you wait here, please? Rosalie will be here soon, I hope."

"Sure," I mumbled. Alice hugged me, squealing and followed Tony towards his office. I guessed he was the boss.

I sat and started reading a magazine. Soon, Rosalie came running inside, soaked.

"What happened to you?" I asked, standing up.

"Rain," she said angrily, "Stupid rain! Look at my hair!"

"Calm down!" I tried to stop her.

"Laura!" Rosalie yelled as she walked noisily to the counter.

"Yes, Miss Hale?" The woman who I guessed was Laura stopped attending the woman she was talking to and turned her complete attention to Rosalie. She and Alice seemed to be really popular around here.

"I want to see Justin, please," Rosalie requested.

"Of course, of course," Laura answered nervously, "I'll go get him."

She went through a door behind her and Rosalie smiled happily and sat down. I was very confused. Rose and Alice just came here and they'd be attended immediately, and not by the normal girls working here, but they asked for someone else; someone who seemed important.

Tony came out of the room Laura had entered.

"Rosalie! Long time no see!" Tony smiled at her. I noticed, however, he was dressed differently.

"Justin!" Rosalie smiled back. Justin? That was Tony! _Oh, maybe that's his middle name._

Rosalie stood up and walked to Justin or Tony, whoever he was. They kissed on both cheeks.

"Oh, hold on a sec, Rose," Tony/Justin said looking at me, "The clean-up girl has arrived, I think."

I felt myself blush a deep scarlet. Tony/Justin started walking towards me, but Rose put a hand on his shoulder.

He stopped and looked at her quizzically, "What?"

She slapped him playfully on his arm, "No, silly! She's Bella!"

"Oh. My. Brad Pitt!" Tony/Justin exclaimed, bringing a hand to his mouth, "I can't believe it! Well, okay, I can; she's way to pretty to be a cleaning girl."

"She is," Rosalie agreed. Okay, my cheeks were probably the color of a fire truck now.

"She's Eddie's lost girlfriend, isn't she?" he asked. Okay, so he definitely wasn't Tony, unless he had a bad memory, which I doubted.

"Yeah," Rosalie responded. Why did everyone call me 'Eddie's lost girlfriend'? Oh, right. Alice and Rosalie's fault, no doubt.

I went to them and we started talking. I found out he was actually Justin, and he was Tony's twin. Rose went with him to fix her hair and I waited patiently outside, reading.

Rosalie came back first, her long hair in soft waves cascading down her back. She looked amazing; but again, when didn't she?

"You look wonderful, Rose," I complimented when she sat down next to me.

"I know, right?" she was beaming and ran a hand through her soft hair. She stopped, looked at me and continued, "I'm sorry. I meant thanks."

I laughed, throwing my head back. Rosalie hadn't changed when it came to her looks.

"Where's Alice, anyway?" she asked, looking around, "I asked Justin, but he said Tony didn't mention anything."

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, "She hasn't come out at all."

We waited silently for Alice to come out. Rosalie waved to a few girls passing by, whom I didn't know.

"Bella? Rosalie?" A high-pitched voice I could recognize anywhere said.

"Alice? Where are you?" I asked turning around to face where the voice had come from, but she wasn't there.

"Alice?" Rosalie echoed.

"Okay, just don't laugh, or anything, promise?" Alice's voice was low.

"Promise," Rosalie and I said at the same time.

"Alright…" suddenly, Alice came from behind a magazine.

Oh, my gosh! She was the girl sitting next to us. I hadn't eve seen her! She wasn't Alice anymore. Okay, I won't exaggerate, of course she was Alice, but it was hard to recognize her.

If I hadn't seen her eyes and heard her bubbly voice, I wouldn't've noticed her

Rosalie didn't hide her thoughts, and exclaimed, "Alice, what happened to you?!"

Alice had cut her long, silky hair and had it now spiky. It was so short, I wondered what Alice thought of that. She always liked – I should say _loved_ – her long hair.

"I know I look weird–," Alice started, but I cut her off.

"You don't look weird," I said, trying to encourage her, "You look _different_, and we were surprised, that's all."

"Why did you do it, anyway?" Rosalie asked, "You had so beautiful hair."

Alice flinched, but shook her head, as if she were fighting a thought away. Both she and I looked at Rosalie as if it were obvious why Alice had cut her hair.

"Oh," Rosalie whispered as her face started showing she was understanding, "You did this for Jasper."

Alice turned her gaze to the floor, "Well, not exactly for _him_, but rather for the fact that he's coming and probably doesn't even want to see me."

"He wants to see you! He really does!" Rosalie insisted, but I knew she didn't know what else to say.

"How do you know?" Alice's voice was trembling slightly, "You said he doesn't talk about it. He might even hate me!"

We headed back to the campus, but on the way, Rosalie spoke.

"Alice, do you expect Jasper to not recognize you?" she asked.

"Well…yeah," Alice answered.

"Don't get mad, or anything, but he _will_ recognize you," Rosalie said each word slowly, and bit her lip.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Honestly, Bella, look at her!" Rosalie said exasperated, "She has her hair super short, OK, but look at her eyes. When Jasper sees her, he will _obviously_ recognize her eyes."

Suddenly, the car came to a stop with a loud screech, sending me to crash into Rosalie's sit. Ouch, it hurt.

I wasn't the only one injured, for I looked at Rosalie and she was glaring daggers at Alice.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled.

Alice's eyes, however, were fixed on something out Rose's window. She had her eyes wide open and the light started creeping closer.

That's when I felt it. It felt like a dozen knives crossing my body, and then I felt numb. It all went black in that instant.

**So, there it is, guys! Sorry for taking so long, but I wrote everything in class, in notebooks and it took me AGES to get it on the computer. So, please review!**


	15. Chapter 16: Edward is with Bella

**Again, thanks to my awesome reviewers:**

**Scarlet Writer: **_**Thanks for every review you've given me! Remember, Extreme Makeover (Alice Edition). **_

**Irina Cullen: **_**Thank you, girl! You've reviewed every time I update! It really means a lot to me! And I'm really glad you love this story.**_

**ApplePeaches15: **_**Don't worry, you'll find out what happened in this chapter, so keep reading!**_

**chickie2014: **_**No, please don't provoke the Volturi and blame me! Here's the next chapter! So don't let them kill me! Although, If you could tell them to just BITE me, that'd be a good idea.**_

**Vampiric Bookworm: **_**Thanks for you review! I'm glad you love it!**_

**Little Toaster: **_**Thank you for your long review! Seriously, it's the longest I've had in a long time. Anyways, I'm glad to know I have a fan, and I'm really, really sorry to have left you a cliffie, but here you find out what happened to them. You made my day by saying: "I read 15 chapters, and by the fourth I was hanging on to every word". Thank you!**_

**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed, you rock!**

_**RPOV**_

I felt my chest ache with such strength it even made it hard to breathe. I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the bright lights above me. Where was I?

"Rose, thank God you're okay!" I heard a voice say next to me. Although I knew that person was next to me, 'cause I could feel them, I heard the voice distant.

"Emmett? Is that you?" My voice sounded as if I had a cold. A very, very strong cold.

"Yes, Rosie, it's me." He said grabbing one of my hands in his.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to get up. I put a hand on the bed I was to support myself, but the headache made it impossible.

"Don't stand up, Rose," Emmett rested his hand on my shoulder and helped me back down, "You crashed."

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked. Crashed? When?

"Well, actually some idiot crashed into you, but your fine, and that's what's important." What the heck happened?

"Is she awake?" Another voice said from behind me.

I saw Emmett nod and I turned my head to find Jasper standing in the doorway. He looked tired, with purple circles under his eyes. He hadn't slept at all.

"Rosalie! Oh, please don't do that ever again!" he came running towards me, speaking with a voice I'd never heard. He seemed in the edge of tears.

"I won't Jasper, I promise," I smiled. Oh, now I remember. Alice stopped in the middle of nowhere and we crashed. Nice way to finish a night. I was really touched. I tried to lighten the mood by saying, "You care a lot about your older sister, huh?"

"You're only 2 minutes older," he complained, smiling a little.

"They all say that," I rolled my eyes. "Come here, lil' bro." I hugged Jasper tightly, and hugged me back. "I'm glad you're here, finally."

"I'll be right, back, OK?" Jasper said while he walked out the door.

"So…" I turned to Emmett, narrowing my eyes, "Does he know?"

He looked at the ceiling, avoiding my question.

I kept my gaze on him until he gave up and answered innocently, "Know what?"

"Does. He. Know. About. Alice?" I spoke each word slowly, so he could know I was being serious.

He sighed and turned to me, "No, Rose. I didn't tell him."

"What?" I was staring at him in disbelief. "You didn't?"

"No." Emmett was still serious, while I was starting to show a hint of a smile in my mouth.

"That's a new one, Emmett McCarty," I murmured.

"Rose, hon, I only did it for you." He was smiling now. I was so relieved in hearing that Alice's plan was working.

Suddenly, Emmett's eyes stated worrying, "I mean, you didn't want him to know..right?"

"No, Emmett. Thank you."

"Would you tell me why?" He seemed genuinely curious.

"Alice has a kind of plan," I explained quietly, fidgeting with my hands.

"Oooh," he brought his hands together smiling, "All Cullen plans are amazing. Tell me!"

I laughed (which made my chest feel a small pain, by the way) and started, "Well she–"

But someone interrupted. Jasper, of course.

"She's awake!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. A few nurses passing by in the corridor hushed him.

"She is?" Emmett's eyes lit up, "Oh, thank God."

"Who's awake?" I asked, my eyes drifting from Jasper to Emmett and back again.

"Bella, of course," Jasper responded.

"Bella? What happened to her?" I asked frantically. I tried to stand up, but my head kept spinning.

"Calm down, Rose, it's okay," Jasper was by my side in a second. Somehow his words made me tired and made me want to fall asleep again. "Edward is with her, it's okay…"

Edward? With Bella? My thoughts were racing through my head, but my eyelids were stronger, and so I drifted into a peaceful sleep, only surrounded by one thought:

_Edward is with Bella…_

**There, sorry, I know it's short, but don't worry, next chapter is in Edward's POV and how he recognized Bella. I know you all who told me you want to know that part very much, but, just wait 2 days maximum for next chapter, 'cause I'm making it LONG. That is, if you want to.**

**If you have any special ideas, or any thoughts on how would you like Edward to recognize her, tell me!**

**Please review!**

**-FuturerMrsCullen**


	16. Chapter 17: Jackass

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner as promised, but all of a sudden tests and projects started coming out of everywhere, so I've been kind of busy. Sorry!**

**Okay, so I'm literally going to cry for all of you awesome reviewers:**

**Scarlet Writer: Thank you so, so much for your review. And for being my constant reviewer this past month or so. Thanks to this story, I managed to make a very, very good friend. Our constant discussion about the series and our e-mails have made me laugh so much. I smiled like an idiot when you said you fell in love with the story. That's amazing, honestly, and makes me want to write more and more each day. I'd like to write more in here, but it's getting long, so I'm going to leave it with a gigantic THANK YOU!**

**edward cullen rox mi toe sox: First of all, I have to say, I absolutely ADORE your nickname. It's amazing x1000! Second, thank you! I really hope you had no trouble breathing after that. And hopefully, next chapter we'll all see the "Brilliant Alice Cullen plan" (as you put it) working at full speed.**

**coolstarr41: Thank you. I tried to write as fast as possible without losing the essence of the story (hopefully), and I'm sorry it was confusing. Yes, Edward is dating Tanya. Why? Keep reading and you'll find out.**

**ApplePeaches15: Yay! I know, right? I was happy to write the words "Bella" and "Edward" in the same sentence again. And I'd tell you what'll happen with their relationship, but I would spoil it, so…I don't like Tanya, either, though. (Yes, I agree, she is a ****)**

**Little Toaster: I'm sorry! But yeah, I promised this chapter would be long, and it is….I think. I hope these days were okay.**

**RobinCullen05: Thank you so much. People keep telling me that lately, and I'm starting to feel self-conscious, but at the same time it feels great 'cause I want to be a writer someday, so…Anyways, thank you!**

**Superstar5677: Your idea was, really, really good! I just wrote this chapter, though. So I can't actually put it in here. I'll find some other story, or a place in this one to put your idea in a way!**

**Thanks to the rest of my reviewers: not-a-writer-ish, mikacullen16, bellafan4ever, luvedwardcullen17, polyphany, midnightwilight, chickie2014, jamilia, slytheringirl17, edandme and A is for Angel**

**Honestly, if I keep going with this thank you's, I can't imagine how my last chapter will be. He, he. Prepare for a long read in the last chapter.**

**So, this is basically before they crashed and its EPOV as promised.**

EPOV

"Eddie, hurry!" Tanya giggled from the couch.

I groaned quietly, so she wouldn't hear me. I hated being with her like this. She was my girlfriend, okay, but she was so…pushy.

I grabbed the glass of water I was drinking and headed towards the living room of her dorm.

"Tanya, why–," I said while sitting next to her, but I was interrupted when I noticed what she was wearing. "Tanya, what the fuck are you wearing?"

She was only wearing a blood red lace bra with black panties. She looked…like a stripper, to be honest.

She grinned evilly and approached me.

I tried to back away, but she was already on top of me.

"Tanya, stop–," I tried to say, but her mouth on mine stopped me.

She was trying to get her tongue in my mouth, but I wouldn't open my lips. She was gross! And besides, her breath smelled horrible!

I pushed her away and looked at her, "Tanya, have you been smoking?"

"A little," she smiled. Oh, God, what did I ever see in her?

"Um, I have to go," I mumbled, trying to stand up.

Tanya put her hand on my chest, "No, Eddie, stay…"

Although I just dated her to forget Bella, I couldn't help noticing what an idiot I'd been.

Before Tanya could kiss me once more, my cell-phone rang. It was Emmett. I'd have to thank him later.

I ran out of the room into the hallway and flipped my phone open, "Hey, Em. What's up?"

"You have to come to the hospital, NOW!" He said, rapidly. I was lucky I'd understood him.

"Why? What happened?"

"Rosalie – Bella –Alice –crash, come now!" He was yelling words incoherently, but I did understand the word "Alice". My sister had crashed? Fuck, what did she do?

**(A/N: Remember, he's still oblivious to the "B" word.)**

I ran out of the building without even telling Tanya. I just hoped Alice was okay.

I climbed into my Volvo and drove as fast as I could to the hospital. All sort of things were racing through my mind, trying to figure out what had happened.

When I arrived, Emmett was waiting at the door. He explained everything, they'd crashed and then he continued, "I'm going with Alice," he explained, "I can't go with Rosalie, because she's not part of my family, but you can go with Bella, though." He said.

Bella? Oh, the new girl, right. But why me? "Why?"

"Because her family's not here and they allow just one person inside. I thought you might want to be with her."

Me? Why would I want to be with the new girl?

"But….can't I go with Rose?" I pleaded. I didn't have anything to do with the new girl.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? We're not part of her family. Besides, Jasper's arriving soon. If he wasn't here, I would've gone with her ages ago." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Right, I'd forgotten about Jasper arriving today.

"But Bella's not part of my family!" I yelled.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Listen, her family's not here. Go in there, NOW!"

"So, the girl's name is Bella?" I asked, irritated.

Emmett looked confused, "Eh…yeah."

"Right. See ya, Em. Just call me when I get to see Alice."

"Sure."

I walked to the inside of the building and went up to a woman behind a counter.

"Hello, um, I'm looking for Bella. I don't really know her last name." I said. When I said it, I felt that electric rush I hadn't felt in so many years.

Bella. Bella Swan. The only girl I'd ever loved and whom I'd never forget.

I fought the thought away, just like I had these past years. Although, she was somewhere in my mind, still.

"Sure, dear." The wrinkled woman answered, "Room 304"

"Thanks."

I headed to that room and a doctor was coming out of the room.

"Hi," she said, smiling a warm smile. She had a doctor coat on, and her hair was tied up in messy bun. "Are you a relative of hers?"

"No, I– I'm Edward Cullen. They said I could come in here…"

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. I forgot her relatives are not here. Come in."

I opened the door silently, maybe she was sleeping. I stepped into the room and looked at the girl lying on the bed.

**(A/N: **

**O**

**M**

**E**

**It's Bella!!!)**

When I saw her completely, I gasped out loud.

It wasn't a normal girl. It was Bella. My Bella. She was here, in the hospital with me next to her, when I thought I'd never see her again. She was there, it wasn't a dream. Her pale face was scratched, but that didn't affect her beauty. Her full pink lips, her shiny hair. It was all there. I felt I was going to cry, but I didn't. I just wanted to hug her, kiss her and tell her how much I loved her. How I always had.

I started walking towards her, still surprised about seeing her again, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

I turned around to see the doctor grimacing, "I should warn you, though. We don't know if she'll wake up."

"What? You mean she's in a… coma, or something?" I asked. Actually, I almost yelled.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said, stepping out of the room.

No, not my Bella. She couldn't die. She needed to wake up so we could be together. It was as though my whole self had gone to the bottom of the ocean. Bella and I belonged together…

The only words I could hear in my head were "No, no, no," sounding like the sound of footsteps in a silent alley.

And I had been such an idiot! I could have seen her when Alice told me instead of being her watching her with a possibility she wouldn't wake up.

The moment I'd had the opportunity of seeing her again was a constant flashback in my mind. But, oh, no, I hadn´t paid attention to Bella. I just had to go with Tanya! Nice going, Edward Cullen.

"Jackass," I muttered to myself.

Suddenly, someone burst through the door.

"Hey, Eddie," Emmett said, hurrying to my side, "How's Bella?"

"Didn't they tell you?" My voice was cold and drained in misery.

"Yeah…they might have mentioned it," he mumbled, looking to the ground.

Then, why the hell did you ask, Emmett? I thought to myself.

Instead, I did say this out loud, "Hey, Emmett. Could you please tell Alice I won't be able to see her tonight. I'm staying here with Bella."

"Um, you won't need to see her here, anyways." He explained, nervously.

"What? Why, what happened?" I turned to face him.

He was fidgeting with his fingers, "Well, I suppose I can tell you, 'cause you're her brother, as well. She said that she needed to go. She wasn't as injured as Bella or Rosalie, but she said I couldn't tell Jasper anything about her. Meaning….neither can you."

"So, she's gone? Just like that?" I was perplexed.

"Just like that." He finished.

"Hmm…." I mumbled, "Sounds fair."

Suddenly, the song 'Viva La Vida' started sounding in Emmett's pocket.

"It's Jasper." He said, looking at his cell-phone. "He's here."

I stood up and walked to the table to get a glass of water.

"I'll go with him, Edward. Remember..don't say a word!" he said as he left.

I nodded and turned my attention back to Bella. She was in a horrible state, of course – scrathed face, broken nose, etc – but still, she looked so beautiful and peaceful…

I didn't dare touch her, because, as always, she looked so _fragile. _

Hour and hours passed and before I knew it, I'd already spent 22 hours next to her, not even feeling the exhaustion, since numbness had invaded me.

**Ok, I know this isn't THAT long, but there's more. I mean, I promised this was going to be a long chapter, but I cut it in half. Half is this, EPOV, and the other half is BPOV which I'll post later on today or tomorrow morning, hopefully.**

**Please review!**

**-FuturerMrsCullen**


	17. Chapter 18: Waking Up

**Now, I continued, and a lot of you guys emailed me, asking for the rough draft, but I didn't want to let a lot of people see it, since I was going to continue, so I decided to send it to the first 5 people who PMed me. I'm sorry if you didn't get it, but just keep reading.**

**Sorry for not updating, but my computer died and they had to fix it, and the fan fic was erased, so I had to rewrite it. It took some time, because it was really hard to remember everything.**

**Here's the next chapter! So, I just wanted to tell you that I'm working on a trailer for the fan fic, which I'll post this week on YouTube, hopefully. I'm just trying to find the right clips and music and stuff. I'll post a chapter with the link, so just hold on!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry I didn't post your names, but it was getting kinda long.**

**EdwardIsSexilicious: **_**I just gotta say your new nickname is amazing!**_

**And the next one will be a really special thank you to 1-Brave-Lamb. **

_**Thank you so, so much x10000000000!!! You know, people keep telling me I really SHOULD be a writer, and I feel happy every time they say it. Yet, when someone says it AGAIN, I feel even more excited to know that people actually believe in me. Sorry if that didn't make any sense. And yeah, Alice DID have short hair when they were younger. And yeah, I agree, Tanya really should be thrown into a wall. I wish I could do that…but…. **_

_**Anyways, your words were really, really inspiring so this chapter goes for you!**_

_BPOV_

My arms were burning with something stronger than pain.

My eyes, slowly tried to open, but my body wouldn't let them. Somehow, it seemed, as though they would never open. I couldn't even feel my control over them.

Of course, after I saw that light coming towards us, I knew I wasn't going to wake up anymore. If this was death, then it was simple…peaceful.

It was all dark and I couldn't hear anything besides my own thoughts.

_Bella…_a voice said in the overwhelming darkness. I wanted to answer, but I suddenly remembered I had no voice anymore. Just my thoughts.

_Bella, don't leave me… _

This time, the voice became clearer and I could recognize it now. It was Edward. Of course it was him! I could recognize that velvet voice anywhere!

_Edward! _I tried to yell back, but only thoughts came out.

No, this time I wouldn't stop trying. If I really was dying, I wouldn't permit it. Not if Edward was left behind; no.

_Bella, can you hear me? Bella!_

_Yes, Edward, I'm here… _Edward, save me.

A buzz of voices started coming from everywhere, surrounding me. What was happening?

They all seemed to say my name, but somehow I couldn't respond.

Suddenly, my hands started coming back to me and I could feel someone touching it.

The hand touching it was so cold, it made me shiver.

Hey, wait a second. I _shivered. _Wasn't I _dying? _How could I move, then, and feel someone?

Ok, so that was weird.

"Bella, wake up, please," Edward's voice said. He was there, by my side, talking to me.

"Edward…don't leave…" I managed to say. I'd stay alive for Edward.

"I'm here! What happened?" Another dark voice said.

"She's awake…" Edward's angelic voice responded.

"She is? Oh, thank God. I'll check her heartbeat and everything and we'll see what we'll do with her. Sounds fine?" the dark voice said. Hearing what his voice said, I figured it was a doctor.

"Of course! Just cure her, or anything!" Edward said again.

_30 minutes later…_

"I'll leave you two to talk, okay?" Dr. Brown said, smiling at Edward and I.

"Thank you, Dr. Brown. For everything," my croaked voice said.

"It was my pleasure, Bella. We're all so glad you woke up, and Edward here didn't leave your side for a second." She kept his gaze on Edward, rolling her eyes.

I turned to look at Edward, but he was looking at the floor. We hadn't talked after I woke up, and I was kind of afraid of what would happen after Dr. Brown left. What would we talk about? I mean, it would be awkward, right? He was my ex, in a way, and we hadn't talked at all in what? 3 years?

As soon as the doctor left, Edward and I fell into a complete and boring silence.

"Edward, just say something!" I muttered, exasperated. My chest screamed out in pain, protesting, but I ignored it.

"What do you want me to say, Bella?" his eyes were still on the floor.

"Edward…just leave, please." I looked away, tears stinging my eyes.

"Why? Bella, I almost lost you, I don't know what to say. I'm just incredibly happy you're here, awake." His voice said.

"Lost _me_? You say that as if I were yours, and correct me if I'm wrong, but I stopped being yours years ago." I mumbled.

"You're still my best friend, Bella. You always were and always will."

"Edward, it's just…. Why are you here?" I asked, turning to face him again.

"Why wouldn't I be here? I care about you, Bells. A lot."

"Yeah, right. But now you're dating Tanya." I muttered, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

Unfortunately, he did.

"That doesn't have anything to do about this! Tanya is just my girlfriend, but you're my best friend!"

"Edward?" A voice said from the door. "Is Bella awake?"

A blond came in, walking towards me.

"Yes, Jazz, c'mon." Edward answered.

Jasper? That was Jasper? He looked so different!

"Jasper!" I giggled as he approached me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, Bella. Your cheeks are as red as ever!" he chuckled.

"Why, thank you, Jazz." I glared at him, but he just laughed even more. "Jasper, you look so different."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" he asked, grinning, "Bad, I hope."

"Oh, yeah. You bet," At this moment I felt so happy, I forgot all about Edward being there until he cleared his throat.

Jazz turned his face to face him, and smiled, "Oh, right. I forgot. Rosalie's fine, just a broken leg."

"Oh, right. She's just fine!" I muttered sarcastically. But, where was Alice?

I decided to ask, "Anyways, where's–" I was cut off by Edward.

"Right! Um, Jazz, Bella needs to sleep more, so could you go fetch Emmett before Bella sleeps again?"

Jasper raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

When he was out the door, I turned to Edward, furious.

"What the hell was that? I was talking to him!"

"I know, but you were about to ruin Alice's 'secret plan'," he said.

"Alice's–what?" I asked, when I suddenly realized what he was talking about. Right, Alice changed her appearance so Jasper wouldn't recognize her. I almost blew it!

"Thanks," I mumbled to Edward.

"It's fine. Alice wouldn't have been happy if you said something." He grinned my favorite crooked smile I hadn't forgotten, and as always, it made my heart stop.

"Are you okay, Bella? Breathe, please!" he said, panicking, after hearing the machine stopped marking my heartbeat.

"Hey, Eddie, calm down," a booming voice said from the door, "It was just the smile of yours that made Bella's heart stop!"

_Thanks, Em. You're so nice!_

"Oh? Oh…right. Erm..I," Edward coughed and turned to me, "I didn't know you felt that still."

"Oh, surprise." I mumbled.

"Moody, is she?" Emmett teased.

"No, she isn't. She's just Bella," Edward smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. As if all my feelings angry at him were disappearing slowly.

"I'm so sorry Edward!" I said, "I was a bitch, and I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You're just tired," he smiled, lifting his hand to touch my cheek.

"Aw, I'll leave you two to make out." Emmett laughed, walking to the door.

I glared daggers at him, but I knew they didn't bother him. After all the glares Rosalie gave him, mine were nothing next to them. Therefore, they wouldn't work on him.

"Bye, Emmett." Edward said simply.

Once he left, I turned to Edward, smiling.

"I'm sorry, really."

"It's okay, Bella, honestly." He said.

"Okay, imagine I didn't do any of those things." I said while a smiled. "So, what's Tanya like?"

"You met her, already, right? You were in her class, I think." He looked confused, and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Um…yeah," I sighed in defeat. Damn! I didn't want him to know that. "But, wait."

"What, Bells?"

"How come you know I had a class with her if you didn't recognize me?"

"Alice did say 'Look! It's Bella!' but I never though it was you. Until I saw you here, so I figured you must have been the girl Alice was talking about."

"Oh," I said, trying to order everything he had just said. "But I didn't talk to Tanya…she seemed….scary?"

Edward laughed, throwing his head back, "Yeah, she can be scary. But she's nice."

"_Really _nice, I adore her!" a voice came from the window.

"Alice?" Edward and I said at the same time.

"Just open up!" she yelled.

**There it is!**

**Now, review please and we have an emergency.**

**I can't continue next chapter without a new character introduced, so I wanted to give you guys a chance to be in the story as a main character. **

**BUT! You have to be Team Jacob, okay? No Team Edward, sorry.**

**So, tell me.**

**And all of you who were in a cameo, could you tell me your names again? Remember computer dying? Yeah, lost names.**

**-FuturerMrsCullen**


	18. Chapter 19: Alice's Plan

**I'm sorry for posting so late, but I've been completely busy, but sorry and here it is.**

**So, we have our cameos!**

**Mikayla – our first Team Jacob to reply, so she gets the part. Sorry everyone else! You'll still be in the story.**

**Noel**

**Jordan**

**Kayleen**

**Robin**

**And thanks to all my reviewers: fashionistapink, LiveAndDontRegretIt, ApplePeaches15, edandme, party-hardie, i-chooz-team-switzerland, Bekax22, superstar5677, MrsCullen123, Kayland Erlic, HeavenlyAngel34, kwfreeman, Mikayla Lynn Gaskarth, Scarlet Writer, RobinCullen05, RiverDeep, polyphany, slytheringrl, chickie2014.**

_BPOV_

"Could you open up, Edward?" Alice repeated after Edward was standing like an idiot looking at the window.

"Edward, go!" I half-yelled so he would react; which he fortunately did.

Once he opened the window, Alice came jumping in covered in leaves and dirt.

"Alice, what happened to you?" I asked, laughing a little.

"Um…I ran out of my car, past a few bushes, trees and whatnot to get here," she answered simply.

I have to say, she looked just so funny. Her now short hair was sticking up in every direction, her face was almost brown for all the dirt and her clothes were covered in leaves, and it was ripped. I was sure she wasn't going to use it anymore, dirt or not. Alice doesn't wear a thing twice. Ever.

I noticed Edward hadn't talked; he was staring at Alice with his emerald eyes wide open.

"Edward, stop staring at me!" Alice giggled.

"What?" Edward came back to reality, "Oh, right. Sorry, I just– wow, I can't believe it's you. You look…different. Beautiful, of course, but different."

"I know…but thanks. About the beautiful part, I mean," Alice mumbled that last part, and you could tell they were having an awkward brother/sister moment.

"Right. Um, so, what happened?" Edward asked.

"Oh, yeah, I don't have time to talk, but Bella has got to come with me, please just let's go!" She spoke really quickly.

"Alice, she just woke up, you know? She could have died?" Edward answered in a voice that could only show one thing: anger.

"I know, I know," Alice muttered impatiently. She wanted something, but I couldn't quite figure out what. "But we really, really do have to go."

"Edward, calm down," I said as he opened his mouth to say something else. He could be quite stubborn sometimes. Well, of course, he was a Cullen. "You know I'll always go with you, Ali, but I don't actually know if I can."

"Oh, don't worry about that," she smiled, her bright green eyes sparkling, "I know what to do."

She walked in graceful strides to the door. To have crashed not a day ago, she looked fine. If it weren't for the cut on her cheek and the fact that I was there with her, I wouldn't have known she'd crashed. Probably nobody besides us knew it…yet. Well, maybe Tanya did.

"Oh, wait!" Alice stopped abruptly. "Is Ja–Jasper still here?" I noticed she swallowed hard before saying his name.

"I think so," Edward answered.

"Oh, but he won't recognize me, anyways." Alice smiled and walked out of the room.

"So, Edward?" I asked once she was gone.

"Mhmm?" he was staring at something out the window, but I didn't see what it was. Clearly, he wasn't paying me attention.

"Does Tanya know what happened?" I asked, hoping he would say no, but I already knew his answer was yes.

"Um…not exactly, no." he said. WHAT? She didn't know? How come?

"Why?" I inquired.

"Oh…well, we just weren't having a good time, you know?" As much as I wanted to say I did, I couldn't. Edward and I didn't have a single bad time in our relationship, and he was the only boyfriend I'd had, so no…I didn't know.

"Anyways, she doesn't need to know," Edward said at last.

"What? Don't you guys tell each other everything like…" I stopped, thinking about what I was going to say next, but finally sighed and said it, "us."

"No, Bells. I–no, I can't trust Tanya like that." He mumbled.

Suddenly I remembered Tanya and why did the name sound so familiar. "Wait, Tanya is…Tanya Denali? From high school?"

"Yes…" Edward answered, nervously. "We met again."

I couldn't honestly believe him. He hated Tanya and now they're going out! Edward had changed a lot!

"Bella!" Alice came running into the room. "We can leave!"

"I can't believe them," I heard Edward mutter, but if he'd changed that much, I wouldn't mind leaving him here.

After that, a nurse came in to help me change into some decent clothes, and soon we were ready to leave. I tried to avoid Edward as much as possible because I just couldn't handle it right now. I knew we'd have to talk seriously some time, but I didn't want to do it just yet.

As we headed to a mysterious car, since Alice's Porsche was destroyed, I couldn't help but think how everything happened so quickly. Just a day ago, she'd arrived to the school and she had already paid a visit to the hospital. But that was a record for Bella Swan. I laughed to myself as I thought about this.

We stopped next to a black truck, but I couldn't quite figure who was the person driving.

"Hey," Alice greeted the driver as she got inside.

I followed her and found out a girl about our age was driving, and she had brown hair, was pale and looked really pretty.

"I'm Mikayla," she smiled, noticing me. "You must be Bella."

"Yeah, nice to meet you," I replied, smiling. She seemed nice.

"So, back to campus, right?" Mikayla asked Alice, who just nodded.

It took us about 20 minutes to go back, but it felt good. Although they'd given me painkillers, my head and chest still hurt.

"So, what's your plan?" I asked once we were walking through campus to somewhere I didn't know. I was only following Alice, so…

"Oh, right, I never told you completely. Well, see I don't want Jasper to know I'm here. You know how he is, and how uncomfortable he can get in any awkward situation." I nodded as I remembered my blond friend, "So, I was thinking that maybe if I looked and acted as another person, I could be friends with him again, of course not as Alice, but at least I'd get to talk to him, and maybe someday I'll tell him, but… I don't know, maybe it won't work."

"It will work, Alice, don't worry." Mikayla said and I nodded in agreement.

"So, your name isn't Alice anymore?" I asked, confused.

"Nope, it's Ashley. Ashley Daniels." She smiled, but her smile looked fake and sad.

"But, Alice – or Ashley, whatever. Your eyes, you know all of you Cullens have unique eyes. Don't you think he could recognize you?" I inquired.

"Oh, fuck, right! Mikayla, I forgot the contacts!" Alice slapped her forehead.

"Don't worry, I've got them right here," Mikayla answered, smiling.

Alice turned around putting them on, although it didn't seem to me very hygienic.

She looked at me and I could see they were no longer her normal color, but a bright, hazel color. OK, now Jasper would never recognize her.

"And now we're heading to change all her name files as Alice Cullen and talk to her teachers, I hope they understand. And of course, she'll have to change her Music Festival application." Mikayla explained. I nodded and we headed to every classroom Alice had lessons in, and I hoped her plan would work out, as she wanted it to. And hoped Edward would be the person he was before, and not his changed self.

**There, Alice's plan all explained. Sorry, this is short, but I'm already half-way through next chapter which… will be in Jasper's POV!**

**Anyways, review please! **

**And I didn't come up with this idea, but saw it in a few other stories. Here's a small preview of next chapter.**

_As I walked to my table, I couldn't help noticing that small girl, and how she moved. It was just so… beautiful. Anyways, I couldn't think of her that way. All I could do was… talk to her, I guess._

**So, if you review you'll get an EXTENDED preview!**

**-FuturerMrsCullen**


	19. TRAILER UPLOADED

Trailer up!

Okay, guys so I finished the fan fic trailer today, and it's up on YouTube.

The link's in my profile, so go watch it, tell me what you think and comment please!

-FuturerMrsCullen


	20. Chapter 20: Ashley?

_JPOV_

My cell-phone started ringing from my jacket's pocket, but I didn't dare open my eyes. I was sleepy, tired and couldn't feel a thing.

Once I could open them, I remembered where I was and what was happening.

"Rose!" I gasped.

"It's okay, Jazz," A croaked voice said from behind me. I turned around to find Rosalie resting on a blue bed, with Emmett sleeping by her side. "Emmett's here now. You need to go back to school, it's your first day."

I smiled, "You sound like Mom, Rosie."

"Gee, thanks, bro. By the way, your cell was ringing." She smiled.

Oh, right! I wondered who it was. I stood up to get my cell-phone and noticed it had been Edward who'd called me.

I dialed his number and he answered, "Where are you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I had to report myself 24/7, Chief," I replied, laughing.

"No, but I told you I'd go to all of your classes and I'm already skipping Composition, so could you please hurry up?"

"I'm going, Eddie, hold on." I walked out of the room, kissing Rosalie's forehead on the way to my Mercedes. It was the same one they'd given me on my sixteenth birthday, which Al-Alice wanted to drive so much.

As I remembered the girl I'd loved so much, I wanted to yell I still loved her, no matter what. And by the way, where was she? I'd seen her whole family (not counting Carlisle and Esme, of course), but she wasn't there. Even Bella was there.

But I remember the nurse telling me that someone had crashed into their yellow _Porsche. _Which brought me back to thinking about Alice. She'd always wanted a Porsche.

Anyways, I hoped wherever she was, she was happy.

As I drove back to campus, I dialed Edward's number, "Hey."

"Jazz, you here yet? Tanya's complaining every 5 seconds."

"I'm sorry, I'm not there yet, but I'll be quick. Why don't you tell Tanya to go with her friends or whatever," I said as Edward talked about her too much annoying girlfriend.

There was a long pause before he answered, "You know what? I'd never even thought about that."

"It seems Eddie is too much a gentleman to do that, right, Mr. Perf-Boyfriend?" I laughed.

"Shut up, dude. And since you're already so late could you stop by for a coffee?"

"Listen, I'll meet you at the campus Starbucks. We already missed the first class, so we can spend about an hour there." I hung up the phone, and since I was already arriving at the Starbucks parking lot, I decided to get a coffee and wait for Edward. Maybe I'd even get a muffin.

I walked inside, feeling the warmth spreading through my body already. Way better than being outside.

I headed to the counter, where a freckled, short girl smiled at me, "Hi, how can I help you?"

"Hey, um, I want a Venti Caramel Macchiato, please." I said, while smiling back.

"Ok, sounds great. That'll be $4.23," Before I could give her the money, I dropped a quarter on the floor, and I saw a pair of small, pale hands pick them up.

I turned around and found the most beautiful hazel eyes I'd ever seen. The small girl looked about my age, or smaller, with pale skin, pixie cut and a smile that could make my heart melt.

"Here you go," she said hanging me the quarter, although after that, she didn't meet my eyes anymore. As if I was intimidating her, or something.

"Thank you," I stuttered. She didn't answer back and walked to a table and sat down. Something about her was pulling me in, but I didn't know what it was.

I looked at the floor and thought about other things, trying to clear my mind.

They gave me my coffee and as I walked to my table, I couldn't help noticing that small girl, and how she moved. It was just so… beautiful. Anyways, I couldn't think of her that way. All I could do was… talk to her, I guess.

I started walking towards her, my heart beating a hundred times a minute.

"Excuse me, miss?" I asked, and that southern accent of mine that comes over me when I'm nervous escaped through my lips.

I noticed she didn't answer for about ten seconds, but then she cleared her throat and turned to me, smiling, "Yes?"

"Um… I was wondering if I could sit down here?" I mumbled, blushing a little bit.

And when she smiled, I couldn't help thinking of Alice.

"Sure," she replied simply.

_APOV_

"Sure," When I said this word, I couldn't help but wonder if my plan could really work.

When I stared into Jasper's eyes, I could easily see recognition in them, but he didn't say anything.

As he sat down, he smiled at me, "I'm Jasper. Jasper Hale."

Before I could answer, I saw Edward come through the front door, "Jazz!"

I turned around so he wouldn't see me, but unfortunately, he did.

He stared at me with an expression that only read, "What the hell are you doing?"

I sighed and stood up, "I'm sorry, Jasper. I'll be right back," With that 'I'm sorry' I only meant everything I'd done to him. How I had hurt him and how sorry I was.

Before he could reply, I was already next to Edward. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to a corner of the shop, where Jasper couldn't see us.

"What are you doing here, Alice? I thought you had a plan, or something!" He asked.

"I do! And it's working. Look, my name's Ashley for a matters concerning Jasper, so he won't know I'm Alice." While I was saying this, Edward was nodding in understanding so I continued, "Please don't tell him anything. Not yet. Anyways, I suppose you're here to hang out with him."

"Yup," he replied, popping the 'p', "But I can leave you guys alone if you want…"

"No, it's fine. I need to go now. Got some teachers to talk to. Bye!" I kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the door. _You can really ruin it, can't you, Alice?_ What would Jasper think of me now?

EPOV

I walked back to Jasper, confused by everything that had just happened.

"Dude, do you know her?" Jasper asked when I sat down.

"Who?"

"_Her. _The girl who was sitting with me and suddenly ran to you," he replied, in a rush of words, "Oh, no. Are you cheating on Tanya?"

"What?" I laughed, "Are you crazy? Of course not!"

"Then why did she kiss you? Who was she?" he insisted.

"She's just… Ashley." I mumbled, remembering her new name at the last moment.

"Ashley? Ashley what?" he asked.

"She's new… you don't know her. I didn't know her, until yesterday," What the hell was I saying? If I didn't say the right things, Alice's plan would be ruined, and all because of me.

"Yeah, I know." He said.

"Anyways, why do you want to know?" I asked.

"I don't really know," Jasper frowned, "She was so… mysterious, I don't know."

_Yeah, right. You're just in love, dude. _I thought, rolling my eyes. But at the same time, I thought about how Jasper at least didn't know she was Alice, unlike me who knew I was in love in still was an idiot for not telling her.

"Would you ask her if I could see her again?" Jasper asked suddenly.

"Why?" I asked, laughing, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah.."

"Dude, you just met her!" In theory.

"I know, I know," he mumbled, looking down, "But I just need to know more about her, I don't know why." Yeah, right, I thought.

I left the subject there, for I didn't want to hear how he was attracted to my sister, though he didn't exactly know she was Alice. What I wondered was, how didn't he know? It was so obvious!

I left to show Jasper around and hoped Alice's plan turned out the way she wanted.

_Later that day…_

_BPOV_

"So, you saw him? And what did he do?" I asked, excitedly. I really wanted to know how Jasper had reacted.

"Well, yes… I mean, I didn't follow him, or anything; if that's what you were thinking," she smiled. Though I would normally think she was actually following him, I knew she wouldn't dare with Jasper.

"But I just bumped into him," she continued, sighing. She was so in love with the boy. "And he asked me if he could sit with me, and introduced himself, but then Edward interrupted before I could answer. Maybe he doesn't even know my fake name."

I rolled my eyes and was completely sure Edward had told Jasper Alice's fake name.

There was a sudden knock on the door, but Alice was too lazy to go get it.

"Fine. I'll go get it, but next time you go!" I punched her arm playfully.

I opened the door laughing, and stopped abruptly.

"Jasper?"

The only thing I heard at the moment was Alice's gasp coming from behind me.


	21. Chapter 22: That's not what I meant

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! They really made my day, so here's a new update just for you guys!**

**So, just to clear things up, I know you all wanted to know more about Alice and Jasper talking, but… this chapter will be Bella/Edward. I promise next chapter will be about A/J, but… bear with me, guys.**

BPOV

"You're Ashley's roommate?" Jasper, asked with his eyes wide open.

"Ashley?" Fuck, Alice, "Oh I mean yeah… why?"

"Do you think I could talk to her?" he asked, and his eyes were hopeful. I couldn't say no to him, but I wasn't sure Alice was ready to talk to him.

"Um…" I turned around to look at Alice and she nodded one. I looked at Jasper, smiling, "Sure, come in."

He walked in, with his hands behind his back and smiled when he saw Alice. His grin grew bigger it almost hurt to look at him.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?" Alice asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"How did you know my name?" Jasper asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I...um...er...."

"That voice..." Jasper mumbled.

I interrupted before Jasper said something Alice didn't want him to say, "I told her about you, Jazz"

"You…you did?" he asked, smiling a little. I smiled, too. He was nervous. He seemed to have forgotten about "that voice".

"Yup, she's told me a lot about you… and Edward, and Emmett," Alice smiled. I noticed her flirting techniques were still the same. Don't let the guy know you're really interested.

"Oh," Jasper's smile faded, "So… I never really introduced myself."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I smiled, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, it's not that I want you to leave…" Jasper mumbled, "But Edward was looking for you."

My heartbeat fastened and I grinned from ear to ear, "He was?"

"I bet he still is, Bells," Jazz laughed. "Here, take this." He threw the key to their suite to me and I grabbed it, already heading to the door.

I yelled a quick 'Bye!' and literally ran to Edward's room. I tried to calm down before I got there, and fortunately did.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"Who is it?" It was Edward's voice.

"It's um… B-Bella," I answered.

Another voice came from Edward's room, "Ugh, it's _her _again."

"Tanya, don't be like that," Edward's voice said again and I felt tears coming to my eyes.

He opened the door and I smiled at his perfection. _Oh, Bella, stop thinking like that!_

"Hey, Bells," he smiled and pulled me into a hug. It felt so perfect there, in his arms. I felt safe.

"Hi," I smiled against his chest.

I could hear Tanya from behind Edward clearing her throat.

"Oh. Right. Tanya, this is Bella," I waved at her and she glared at me.

"Tanya, do you mind if I leave? I told you I wanted to talk to Bella," Edward flashed a crooked smile at me and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Oh, sure. Just leave your girlfriend here, like she's nothing–," Tanya started but I couldn't finish hearing her, because I was dragged by Edward to the door.

"Edward, what's your problem?!" I asked, furious once we were outside his room.

"What did I do now?" He frowned. I smiled because when we were kids, he used to say that every time he did something wrong.

"Edward, she's your girlfriend!" When I said this, it hurt me to do it. I never imagined Edward with someone else, but he had moved on. "You can't leave her just like that!"

"Why not?" he asked, innocently.

"Edward…" I scolded.

"All right, you win. It was wrong, I know, but I really need to talk to you," he smiled.

"OK," I stopped abruptly, "Let's talk."

"God, Bells, not here!" he rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, "Come with me."

The moment he grabbed my hand I felt butterflies in my stomach. His hand was cold – as always – but it molded perfectly with mine.

We ran towards the forest outside the school for about 15 minutes, and we still weren't stopping.

"Edward, where are we going?" I half-screamed. The path started to become less and less smooth, and stuff I could trip with started to appear.

"Just trust me, Bells," he smiled his crooked grin at me and I smiled back.

Before I could fall with something, Edward stopped and put his hands over my eyes, "Close them, Bella."

"Wait, Edward, what the hale are you doing?" I asked, nervous. Where was he taking me? **(A/N: Sorry I had to do that!)**

"Taking you to a special place I found a while ago, and it made me think of you," he answered simply.

My heart jumped inside my chest and butterflies started knotting in my stomach. Oh, Bella, stop it already, he has Tanya.

"Okay, we're here," Edward suddenly announced.

He dropped his hands to his waist and with one motioned for me to look at my right.

When I turned around, I couldn't help but gasp in amazement. The meadow we'd come to was bright in the dim moonlight coming in between the trees. I sighed and smiled at Edward.

"Do you like it?" He asked before I could say something.

I was so happy I could only nod.

"Great, I knew you would," he smiled my favorite crooked smile and my heart stopped.

"Thank you, Edward. This is beautiful," I smiled and sat down on the grass where Edward soon joined me.

"So… you wanted to talk?" I asked.

"Erm… yeah," he responded, "I wanted to talk about… _us._"

"What's wrong with us?" I blinked, though I knew exactly what he meant.

"You know, Bells… what we had between us was incredible, really, but–," I interrupted before it could hurt more.

"I know, Edward. You moved on, it's okay, you don't have to explain anything." I flashed the cheeriest smile I could handle and he seemed to buy it.

Various feelings shot across his face: hurt, anger, sadness.

"No, Bella, that's not what I meant, I–," he started.

**So, that's it for this chapter. I think you'll love next chapter, but I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**What do you think will happen? Will they get back together?**

**Please review! Cullen Boy cookies for my reviewers! :p**

**-FuturerMrsCullen**


	22. Chapter 23: Did you just call me Jazz?

_EPOV_

_God, Edward, just tell her already! You love her and you know it, just leave Tanya!_

But I couldn't leave Tanya, not when Alice's plan depended on it. I knew I shouldn't have told her about it! Now anything 'wrong' I do, she'll take revenge and tell Jasper. Ugh, I'm such an idiot.

"You what, Edward?" she asked, looking at me with her gorgeous chocolate colored eyes.

"Bella, I… I love–," I started.

"Tanya, I know you love Tanya!" Bella looked away, and I swear I saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

I put my hand on her cheek, wiping the tear away, "Bella, could you let me finish?"

She laughed the most charming laugh I'd ever heard and I smiled widely.

"Sure, I'm sorry," Bella smiled.

"Listen… I miss us," I started and put a finger on her lips before she could interrupt again, "I love you, Bella. I always have, always will. Every time I see you, I want to kiss you and hug you and keep you in my arms forever…"

Before I kept going, I saw Bella shake her head.

"This is wrong, Edward," She mumbled.

"No, Bella, it isn't. What is wrong with loving you?!" I almost screamed.

"You have a girlfriend, Edward!" She turned to me, screaming with tears running down her cheeks.

"It… it doesn't matter!" I said, though I knew it did matter.

"Yes it does, Edward! Tanya loves you," I scoffed when she said this, but she glared at me so I shut up, "You love her, Edward!"

"I love _you, _Bella. Don't you get that?" I knew my eyes were pleading.

"And what do you intend to do? Cheat on her?" she asked.

"No, Bella, I–."

"Stop it, Edward!" she screamed, "You will not cheat on Tanya! You love her, not me. Edward, please grasp that. What we had ended a long time ago! You moved on!" she was yelling and crying at the same time, I couldn't hold it.

"I didn't, Bella! And I know you didn't, either! We love each other, can't you see that?" I reached out to grab her hand but she moved away.

"Look, Edward. Tanya doesn't deserve this, and I will not be the _other _woman. If you really love me, you'll stay away from me while you're still with Tanya. Goodbye, Edward." And with that, she left.

_APOV_

"Want to play something?" I asked, suddenly. Jasper and I were in the middle of a somewhat uncomfortable silence.

"Sure," he smiled. "What do you want to play?"

"How about 20 questions?" I asked again.

"Okay" Jasper answered simply.

"I'll start. How old are you?"

"19," He answered simply. "What book are you reading now?"

"I don't rea–," I started saying but stopped. _You're not Alice. You're Ashley, think like her! _"Pride and Prejudice."

"That's a nice book," he commented. _Oh, yeah I know… 'cause I haven't even read it! _

"What's your favorite board game?"

"Hmm…." _Monopoly_, I thought. "Monopoly." Ha! I knew it! We always used to play that game until dawn hit us.

"I love that game!" I squealed suddenly, and smiled.

"We should play it sometime," Jasper suggested.

Was he asking me out? No, of course not…. Or was he?

Before I could respond, or even stop smiling like an idiot, Bella burst through the door, crying her eyes out.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, walking rapidly to her. "Are you okay? Well, it's obvious you're not okay, but I'm talking too much as always… WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Ashley, calm down, I'm sure Bella can explain, right?" I felt Jasper's breathing at my neck, and it made me shiver.

"Edward… he…. I… Tanya," she kept muttering, but her mouth was trembling so much I only managed to understand a few words.

"Ugh, what did he do now?" I asked, "I know he's my bro–," I stopped when I remembered Jasper was still there.

"Your what?" Jasper raised an eyebrow, and Bella stopped crying.

"My… er…. Music companion. I sing," I blurted out without thinking. Edward was going to kill me… he didn't like my music.

"Oh… I didn't you got along so well with the Cullens." He mumbled. "I mean, Edward told me he knew you, but…."

"Well, yeah," I muttered nervously, "I actually get along pretty well with Rosalie and Emmett, though Rose is not a Cullen… yet, but anyway, yeah."

"Wait, Rosalie?" I wanted Bella to start crying again only so that it would stop Jasper from talking.

"Yeah…" I headed for the bathroom to get a tissue for Bella, but Jasper followed me.

"Why weren't you at the hospital when she crashed?" he questioned. Wow, protective brother much?

"I was… visiting my parents, when Edward called me I got all worried and came back, but Rose was out of the hospital already." I lied the best I could.

Fortunately for me, I was quite a good actress.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to be like that. I apologize," Jasper said, his eyes pained. Aw, he was so cute when he apologized!

"It's fine, Jasper." I grabbed the tissue and headed back to Bella, but she wasn't in the living room anymore.

"Bella?" I asked, cautious. Jasper came quickly to me, and frowned.

"Out here, Ashley," I heard Bella talking to someone in the hallway, so Jasper and I went to find out who it was.

"Edward?" Jasper said when he saw him, "What are you doing here?" His voice was angry. I saw he still had the brotherly protectiveness over Bella.

"I came to talk to her, Jasper." Edward said calmly. He knew how Jasper would get if he got angry.

"Hmmph," Jasper mumbled, clearly annoyed.

"Jasper, it's okay. I want to talk to him…" Bella replied. "And even if I didn't, we need to talk."

"Jazz, let's go," I said, pushing him inside.

He stopped breathing, and I couldn't figure out why.

Once we were inside, we let out an audible sigh. "Did you just call me Jazz?"

_Oh, fuck! _I thought. "Er… yes, I mean… is it wrong?" I asked.

"No… not wrong. Alice used to call me that, too." He sighed, looking away. His voice was so pained I started thinking maybe he always loved me like I did. But my hopes weren't going high this time. Nope.

"Who's Alice?" _Whoohoo, Alice! Nicely done! I'm _such _a great actress!_

"Oh… I never told you about her, did I?" he said. "Oh, well. She was my girlfriend back in high school. We grew up together. She's Edward's sister… I thought you knew her." His eyes bore into mine, burning holes.

"Oh, yes. That Alice! Of course I know her, she's such a darling!" Okay, where the hell did that come from? I sounded like my mom! Gosh.

"Right…" he said awkwardly. "Anyway, her whole family is here and she always talked about being a singer." He laughed, running a hand through his honey-blonde hair. "I was really surprised when she didn't show up here. Or maybe she got accepted at Julliard. Anyway, I really hope her life turns out okay."

"Wow, you must have really loved her." I couldn't help but say.

"Yeah… I did," he half-smiled. "She was such an amazing person."

"Why did you two break up?" Why am I asking these things? I know the whole story! "Oh… sorry, maybe you don't want to talk about it. Sorry."

"No, it's fine." He replied. "One night… on Rosalie's Sweet Sixteen, I caught her making out with some guy who took advantage of her when she was drunk. I sometimes think I was wrong at leaving like that, but nothing has brought us together ever since, so maybe it wasn't meant to be."

It pained me to hear Jasper say that. I wanted to yell out loud, "I'm right here, Jazz! I love you, always have, and always will!" But I knew I couldn't. Something inside me told me he loved me, and would be happy if he found it was me being Ashley. But my brain told me it was wrong. Maybe as Ashley I could get to be his girlfriend again and then I'd tell him. Yes, I like that.

_BPOV_

"Edward, this is wrong, and you know it." I said seriously.

"I know, but I can't stop loving you, Bella!" he said, his emerald eyes sad.

"Then if you love me so much, why can't you break up with Tanya? I'm not asking you to, but you must not love that much, since it's impossible for you two to break up."

"It's not that simple, Bella." He said. "I made some mistakes and I regret them so badly. If I could take them back, I would and I'd dump her immediately just to be with you. In fact, I wouldn't even go out with her anymore."

"Look, Edward. I know those mistakes are bad, or at least they seem so. I won't ask you to talk about them, but we can't be like that. You won't repeat that you love me ever again, okay?" I knew I was being hard, but it had to be this way.

"But, Bella–."

"I'm not finished yet." My face was hard, and serious. "We will be _friends. _Just like the old times." I made sure I emphazided the word 'friends'. "We can't be anything more for now, I'm not ready."

"Okay…" he thought about it for a second. "Friends… I can live with that." He flashed that crooked smile of his and it was that second that I knew I had my best friend back.

**Whoo! Another chapter! It's finally summer so expect many more chapters to come! I couldn't update because I was still at school, but S.U.M.M.E.R. might be the end of Inseparable. I still need to think about the sequel. Do you guys want one? It would have their "older" years.**

**Tell me, okay? And please review!**

**-FuturerMrsCullen**


	23. Chapter 23: I Made It!

"It's time, Bella! Wake up!" Alice's high-pitched voice said in my ear.

"Go away," I muttered, covering my face with the pillow. "How did you get here, anyway?"

"I have my ways," she replied, smiling. "Now, where were we…Oh yes, GET UP! We need to go see _the list_."

_Damn, the list! I'd forgotten all about that_, I thought to myself. _It came out today!_

I got up quickly, and put on some jeans with a plain blue shirt. Perfect.

We hurried down the hall to see if we'd made the cut for the Winter Festival. We'd gone to auditions, callbacks, and whatnot, and the results were out today. I thought I had a fair chance, but some of my fellow students were really amazing musicians.

When we got there, Tanya and her sisters were already there. In the past months, I'd learned Tanya was a complete bitch, but her sister Irina was way worse. Kate was not that bad. She was actually quite friendly, but I knew Tanya would make life difficult for her if she left her.

"Hi, Alice, Bella," Kate smiled at us as we approached.

"Oh…Cullen and Swan. I'm sorry," Tanya smiled evilly at us. What did that mean? Could it mean we hadn't made it?

Kate put a reassuring hand on my shoulder before she left.

"Okay, are you ready?" Alice asked me and I nodded eagerly.

1…2…3!

**WINTER FESTIVAL PERFORMERS**

**-Beltran, Timothy Cedric**

**-Costello, Dean Lewis**

**-Callahan, Mary Ashley (A/N: Pssst, that's Alice!)**

**-Cullen, Edward Anthony**

**-Cullen, Emmett Hayden**

**-Denali, Katherine Eleanor**

**-Denali, Tanya Chanel**

**-Hale, Jasper Jackson**

**-Hale, Rosalie Lillian**

**-Hastings, Cameron Vaughn**

**-Jackson, Mikayla Colleen**

**-Kesslers, Alexis Makayla**

**-Ladner, Athena Carson**

**-Mahoney, Ralph Charles**

**-McElroy, Emilio Anthony**

**-McNeal, Matthew Frederick**

**-McQueen, Dakota Willow**

**-Swan, Isabella Marie**

**-Tolbert, Madison**

**-Waddell, Zane**

_I made it. _

_I can't believe I made i_t! I thought. And not only me, but ALL my friends had made it. _Is this amazing or what?_

"Bella, we made it!" Alice started jumping up and down, and squealed so much it made my ears hurt.

"Congratulations, ladies," Jasper's southern voice came from behind us.

Alice was so happy, she went and hugged him. His face showed nothing but surprise, but then he grinned and hugged her back, "You really deserved that, Ash."

Alice's face became sad and I saw a tiny tear roll down her cheek. She still hadn't told Jasper her true identity. "Thanks, Jasper," She managed to squeak out.

Besides the fact that Jasper didn't know a thing, they were always together. People thought they were "together together," but they both denied it. Alice had always loved Jasper, but Jasper looked pretty much fascinated by 'Ashley.' Rosalie said it was love, but I really didn't know what to think. I just hoped Alice wouldn't regret her decision to lie to him.

"Bella, Ashley, Jasper!" a panting voice said. We turned around to see Edward running towards us, his shirt half buttoned. The part of skin that was visible made me think of how much I wished we were together again.

"Hey, Edward," I pulled the cap he was wearing a little lower, so that only his mouth and nose were visible.

"Nice, Bella. So, did you make it?" He asked. His eyes were eager and I couldn't help but smile.

"Shouldn't you be worried if _you _made it?" I teased.

"Nah. Anyway, let's go check it out." He turned on his heel and started reading the least. "My, my, my…Swan, Isabella." He turned to me, and grinned that crooked smile I adored, "You made it!"

He walked forward to hug me, and I hugged him back. "I'm so proud of you, Bells."

"Aw, Edward, c'mon! You sound like my mom!" He laughed, throwing his head back and I continued, "You don't even care you made it, do you?"

"I do, but I already knew I was going to get in." _Ha. Funny, Edward Cullen._

"I GOT IT!!!" Emmett yelled.

"Whoa, Emmett I didn't see you there," Jasper said.

"I'm sneaky," he grinned. "Can you guys believe we _all _made it?"

"I know I can't," I replied. "Where is Rose?"

"In my room, she's tired. I'm going back to tell her now. Should we meet up later to celebrate, or what?" Emmett asked.

"Well, it is the weekend…"Edward started, "Maybe we could go home. Bella, Tanya and Ashley could come, too. As well as Rose and Jasper, of course. What do you say?"

"Is…Alice going to be there?" Jasper asked, whispering her name.

Alice grabbed his hand, and squeezed gently.

"I doubt it," Emmett was the first one to speak. "She's in…Paris." His last minute idea hadn't been bad at all.

"Oh. Well then, I guess it's fine, I haven't seen Carlisle and Esme in quite a while," Jasper concluded.

"So it's settled then, I need to go plan the song I'm singing!" Alice rushed off to one of the music rooms. I actually knew the song she was singing. She had whispered it the other night, at our sleepover. It was a sweet song she said she wrote after she had broken up Jasper.

"Bella, would you like to go grab a coffee or something?" Edward faced me, raising his eyebrows. Lately, we've been hanging out a lot–and that made Tanya hate me even more than she already did. She found out I was Bella _Swan _and she said, and I quote, _"Wow, it's nice fucking your ex-boyfriend, you know?"_

Luckily, Edward hadn't been there, but I was so angry I almost told him.

Long story short: Tanya hated me. And, I guess I didn't feel that nice towards her, either.

"I'm sure I can arrange something, Sir Edward," I mocked, "But just let me call Jake, and I'll be right back."

I walked to the nearest window and stared out at the glorious garden spreading outside as I dialed the phone.

"Hello?" Jacob's voice came groggily. I gasped when I realized it was extremely early and Jake didn't get up as early as I did.

"Oh…hi, Jake! It's Bella. I'm sorry I woke you up. Um…I know I already said this, but you never answered last night, so here I go again. I'm sorry I couldn't go visit you last weekend. I really, really am."

I waited patiently for his answer, but I only heard him sigh.

"Jacob?" I insisted.

"It's okay, Bells. But I really had it all planned out, you know? We were going hiking, and then to this awesome place I really wanted to take you to," he explained.

I felt like crying, but I held them back before I said, "Aw, Jake I'm so sorry! Please, let me make it up to you."

His voice brightened suddenly, "Okay. How?"

"Come here for a few days. We'll spend as much time together as possible, I promise. Please, Jake. I really can't wait to see you," I said, sounding hopeful.

"I can't ditch school," he mumbled.

"Oh, Jake…" my tone was getting harsher, "Please, Jacob. I really want to see you."

"Okay, I'm going…when?" _When… that's a really good question, _I thought.

"I think Friday would be nice. What do you think?" I asked, expectantly. It had been ages since I'd last seen Jacob and I really missed him.

"Friday sounds good. Hey, Quil and Embry are here. They say hi. But, I gotta run, bye Bells! Love you!" He laughed. I was glad he wasn't angry anymore. My Jacob was back.

"Bye, Jake! See you in 5 days!" I closed my phone shut, and returned to my friends.

"What did Jacob say?" Edward asked unwillingly. I'd told him so much about Jacob, and Edward decided he didn't like him very much.

"He's coming on Friday!" I said with a little too much excitement.

"Great," Edward muttered. What was wrong with him? He didn't even know Jacob!

"Edward…you don't even know him. Could you be nice, please?" I pleaded, trying hard to make my puppy eyes. To my surprise, it was working!

"Okay, okay. But no touching, or kissing, or _anything,_" He stated.

"You're not my father!" I nudged him playfully on his arm.

"But still the best friend, so it's close." He threw one arm around my shoulders, and pushed me through various doors to get outside.

We arrived at the Starbucks early, while most students were still in the middle of class, and almost no one was there.

"What do you want?" Edward asked me, his face reading the board where all coffees were listed.

"Just a muffin," I said, putting my hand in my back pocket, looking for the five-dollar bill I'd left there. I handed it to Edward, "Here."

"No, no," he pushed the bill back to me, "Let the best friend pay."

"I'm beginning to like this whole best friend thing," I smiled up at him, but I knew I was lying. Ever since I told Edward about Jacob, and accidently said the words _best friend_, he had been especially careful to remind me every time he could that he was my best friend. Even to say hi, he would add the _best friend _at the end.

We sat at the table we always used, since it was far away and people couldn't disturb us there.

"So…" he took a sip of his coffee.

"So…" I said back, in the same awkward tone he'd used.

"Are you excited to see Carlisle and Esme?" he asked me.

"Of course! I haven't seen them in years. Are you meeting Tanya today?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Why are you asking?" A harsh, nasal, snarl came from behind me. I spun my head around and found Tanya standing there, looking breathtaking in skinny jeans and a baby doll top. "So that you can take Edward to bed with you?"

Edward grimaced when she said this and pleaded, "Tanya…c'mon."

"What? And when were you going to tell me you were all going to your house! And Bella _knows _your parents! You haven't _been able _to introduce them to me in all the time we've been together!" She glowered at me.

I snickered, but Edward glared at me, so I covered my mouth with my hand.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed.

"Tanya,I was going to ask you to go. You know that," Edward sighed, and didn't look at Tanya at all.

"Okay, well…" I noticed she was speechless. "Pick me up first thing tomorrow!" And with that, she left, walking like a top model would.

"Wow…" I breathed.

"What?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

What was I going to tell him? _Hey, Edward! I just think your girlfriend is _extremely _annoying and I hate her._

"Nothing…I just remembered something I need to do for the Winter Festival," I said, quickly covering up my lie.

We changed subject then, and I was left hoping the weekend would go smoothly.


End file.
